


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Z

by ElsieBrewer



Series: Eternal Reccurance [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball, Xenosaga
Genre: Action, Adventure, Death, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Foreshadowing, I mean gruesome deaths, Mystery, Romance, mostly later on but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieBrewer/pseuds/ElsieBrewer
Summary: Serenity 'Bunny' Briefs is one of the most famous people in the world, after defeating Mr. Satan two years ago. However, things become complicated when she finds out that with the help of her 'uncle', and several other girls, it's not only her turn to protect the Earth, but the entire galaxy as well!





	1. Act 0 - Neo Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Z](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/429380) by Terah Nightwind. 



**Act Zero: Neo Soldiers**

 

Sailor Earth tried to regain her breath, but the oppressive heat made that difficult. Blood poured from a wound in her side, staining her uniform and running down into her boots. That demon stood before her with a smile on its face. It taunted her. That wretched scar running down her face, through her eye… it looked like _him_.

The demon lunged at her and struck. She hit an old fence and was tore up on the barbed wire. She pulled a small vial of clear liquid and drank the contents. Her wounds slowly closed.

‘ _That was my last vial. If she hits me like that again, I’m going to die._ ’

She held her sword in her hand and dug her heels in, rushing that thing and striking at it. She flew back like a rag doll.

How had it come to this?

* * *

 

That morning had been cool, and the air had been sweet. She’d woken up and rolled out of bed, only to be greeted by that face in the mirror. It was not her own ghostly white hair, and piercing yellow eyes staring back at her, but the mundane brown and green of that girl. Of Kara. Her greatest regret.

“Oh, you’re up, Kara,” the man said. Kara’s father. Tall, heavy set, bald with the same eyes. Terra gave him a blank stare and nodded.

“Yeah. I’m not tired, it’s okay.” She walked past him with an orange in her hands. She didn’t like Kara’s parents. They made her uneasy. They had secrets that they kept from her. No, more like Kara had known the secrets, but Terra did not. It still wasn’t easy to Synch with anyone, either, not so soon after the incident. So, Terra was left in the dark.

Once outside, she pulled her cellphone out. Neither parent knew she had the damn thing. It was hers from before. There were text messages and voice mails from the studio, and she just deleted them. It was all the same.

‘ _Where are you?!_ ’

‘ _Nightwind! This isn’t funny!_ ’

It was never ending and tedious. She sat on the steps of the porch and sighed. No sense watching television, everyone was still in an uproar over the sudden disappearance of Terra Nightwind, following that explosion. Her body hadn’t been found in the rubble, after all. She thought about that day all the time. How had Kara done it? How had she-

Her phone began to buzz, indicating a text message. With a bored expression on her face she looked.

_1 Message from NutJob._

Karen? Why was Karen texting her? She pocketed the phone and felt it clatter against her locket. Without stopping to say anything, she ran through the house and out the front door. She had to get to Karen.

Because if Karen was texting her of her own free will, something terrible had happened.

* * *

 

The bus let her off in the parking lot of the church. It was practically next door to the Middle School they attended.

“Blech.” She stuck her tongue out in disgust. But, Karen lived here. The pastor’s family lived in the house next door, but they didn’t have room for her. From what Terra knew, Karen was found abandoned. None of the foster homes would take her, so the family took her in. But when she hit thirteen, she asked to move into the church itself. It was an unusual move, but she kept her living area tidy, and even cleaned the church itself most days.

Terra opened the door and walked in. Karen’s head peeked over the railing from her upstairs room and huffed. She was probably mad that Terra had grabbed snacks while waiting for the bus.

“Got your message, kid. Want an M&M?” she held the bag out once she was up the stairs. No answer. “No? More for me.”

Karen was looking at her phone as Terra took a seat. Ever since she left her stardom life, she was finally free to eat whatever she damn well pleased. She would gorge on candy and cakes whenever possible. She loved Kara's metabolism.

“I’ve called the others,” Karen finally said. She was still pacing and was now fiddling with her necklace. It was the item she focused her power into, and with it could fight while not transformed.

Terra popped another. “Well, we’ve got time before they show. What’s on your mind?” Karen did not reply.

“Suit yourself.” She went to munch on another few.

“I had another one. This was one…”

“Another vision?” Suddenly, Terra was more interested. She sat her candy and soda down. Though they had their differences on religion, Terra had interest in her visions. Karen could see the future with startling accuracy. She was never wrong.

“It was… there was darkness, and a destroyer was there with an angel… and—”

Terra’s cellphone went off, blaring a ringtone Karen had never heard before. Terra’s heart sunk into her gut, and she answered it. She was silent, and only listened.

“Hello, Lady Earth,” the smooth voice said in greeting. Terra went cold. She couldn’t move, and she could barely breathe. “Can’t find the words to insult me? Heh, don’t worry, I’m sure they’re in there. This isn’t a welfare call. I’m not making sure you’re still alive. I just wanted to give you some information.”

Terra was dimly aware of Karen sitting in the chair next to her. She didn’t care.

“Do you remember my daughter?”

Terra’s hand gripped the phone so tight that she could hear its case start to crack. She jolted straight up in her chair.

“Ah. So, you do. An’ya is ready to fight. We’ve finished transfusing all that energy you helped us take from the little demon. It wasn’t easy, you know. But now, she’s unstoppable. Why am I letting you know this?”

Could this fucker read minds, too?

“You were once the greatest of us five generals. I thought, perhaps, you’d like to know what kills you.”

His laughter was cut off when her hand crushed the phone.

“W-what am I feeling?” she asked. Karen looked at her. “My heart has sunken… I feel… it’s strange. I can taste energy in the back of my mouth. It’s like… cold fire. I don’t understand… I’ve felt this before, but… from where?”

She couldn’t remember much from before her ‘rebirth’ two months ago.

“Intense fear,” Karen explained. She pushed her dark brown hair back. “You’re afraid. Who… is An’ya?”

* * *

 

Terra was sitting outside the bus stop, waiting for the next bus to arrive. She wasn’t sure what to do, or what could be done. The world faced two distinct threats now. A monster in Japan, named ‘Cell’, who promised to destroy the world in another three days if no one could best him in a fight, and now An’ya.

The bus was late, and the streets were quiet because of the panic over Cell. The only sounds she could hear were people at the Middle School. It sounded like a track meet. What a waste of time.

“Humans are such ugly creatures,” she sneered.

Slumping down onto the bench, she put her face in her hands. Fear. Such a horrid emotion, but she knew she’d felt it before. She wanted to go back to Kara’s house to read one of her books, one about the mind. It was just like putting her life under a microscope.

“They are,” a voice said from behind her. Terra jumped up and spun around to see Kunzite standing there with a smile. “So, this was that girl all along,”

Terra pat herself down and pulled her transformation locket out. She could fight him; she could handle him alone. Kara was strong, after all.

…why hadn’t she fought back that one day?

Fighting the urge to vomit as the memories bubbled up of the torture, she was prepared to fight and destroy him.

“Our Great Ruler wants you to come back to the Dark Kingdom, Lady Earth,” he said. “With our Forbidden Omega, we will cleanse the world and make it fit for our rule. You don’t want to be slaughtered along with the rubbish, do you?”

“What would Endymion think, if he saw us like this?” Terra demanded. Kunzite backed up. “We’re the generals! We aren’t supposed to be fighting each other, or this planet, Kunzite!”

She rushed him and struck him with the back of her hand. He flew back and skid across the ground several times before he could stand back up. Blood ran from his mouth.

“You’ll never change.” He stood up, dusting himself off.

“I don’t need to change… I am what I am.”

“Then come and die, Lady Earth. To the place of your unsealing, and fight to your death.”

He was gone before she could react.

* * *

 

She was in the place where she was unsealed, miles from civilization, in ‘America’. It was nothing special, no temple, no runes on the ground, no monks chanting dark prayers to demons. The blistering sun poured down and scorched the dying grass that cried for rain.

She stared at that demon called An’ya and held back her terror. She was going to die. Her muscle screamed and An’ya stood there with no injuries on her.

A sharp kick to her chest sent Sailor Earth back through that fence again.

“Enough with the damn fence!” she shouted.

“It isn’t enough! You’re a traitor! I looked up to you, now you’re with THEM!”

The staff hit and Earth spit blood up. ‘ _Shit, I don’t have any more meds…_ ’

This was it. She waited for the staff to make the killing blow and crush her face in. She deserved it, didn’t she? That’s what the others thought…

The shriek was deafening. Earth covered her sensitive ears out of instinct and looked up to see Sailor Epsilon there. The red gem on her choker glowed.

“You okay?” she called out as the others arrived after her. Kishar with her spear and Black Moon putting a hand up over her black crystal earrings. None of them wore their tiaras, showing their marks, Earth was the only one who kept hers covered.

“How did you find me?” Earth asked, rubbing where she’d been hit.

“I felt the Dark Power,” Black Moon explained. “We came to it at once.”

“For a bible-thumper, you sure do put a lot of faith in your hocus-pocus.”

An’ya rushed at Epsilon, finding the spear of Kishar in her path. She skid to a halt and backed off, snarling much like the monster she was.

Kishar smiled. “We have a chance!”

“No,” Earth warned. “We don’t. But if I’m going to die…”

‘ _Seize everyone in command. You may dispose of the rest of the crew as you like,_ ’

“If I’m going to die…”

‘ _I won’t go! I won’t go, you cannot make me! If I do, he’ll come looking for me! He’ll come to find me, NO, I WON’T GO!’_

“If I’m going to die, you’re going to die, too!”

She rushed her, never giving her even a moment of rest. She managed once or twice to rip and cut places on her uniform. Though An’ya seemed to expect it, she would dodge and weave about, striking at the others as best she could. Though, she was forced to turn her attention back to Earth quite often. Earth was taking a beating, Epsilon and Kishar were getting hit, the only one spared was Black Moon. Her holy power kept An’ya at bay.

Earth fell back, missing the damn fence by inches. An’ya struck with her staff, then clawing at her with her bare hands. One hard kick just right caused the demon to shriek in pain before falling back. So… she had the same weakness Kara did… they were similar.

Pulling herself up, Earth looked around at everyone. With nothing else to lose, she began to do something none of them had ever seen before. Her hands moved in the air, as if drawing something out. Flames stood where her hands traced, runes formed in the air and then on the ground. The heat from the flames sparked fires all around, smoke beginning to billow up.

“Grievance of the Ruined Earth!”

She slammed the blade of her sword into the earth, and at first, there was nothing. Ice began to pour forth from the impact site. Lightning arched through the blade and traced along the paths the ice made. Fire formed a perimeter. 

An'ya could not escape the energy. Where the ice shattered, the ground grew black.

“Th-the ground is rotting!” Kishar screamed.

“If we don’t stop An’ya, that’s going to be the LEAST of our concerns!” Earth rushed forward again. She held An'ya to the ground and grit her teeth. She held her there for what seemed like eternity as the pain threatened to rip her apart.

“Black Moon!” Earth shouted, still pinning An’ya down. “Epsilon! Kishar! Help me! Stop her! I can’t do this forever!”

Sailor Black Moon hesitated. If she left them as they were, they would BOTH perish. After what happened to Kara, after what Terra did, it would be right, wouldn’t it? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth… a life for a life.

“BLACK MOON!”

Black Moon rushed forth and grabbed An’ya from behind. She pulled out a crucifix, the item she focused all her power to, and pressed it into her demon eye.

An’ya’s movements became slow and stiff. She screamed, trying to reach and remove the item. In the pain, she was opening her eye, which was as red as blood. Trying to gain more power, trying to drain their souls. Using that knowledge, Earth got in front of her, the sudden change throwing her off guard.

Maybe they would all survive after all.

* * *

 

Earth brought them with her to the one place she felt would be safe to store her. She’d discussed it with Black Moon, they had a plan in place to let her redeem herself. They could all watch, let her free once a week.

Somehow, they had ripped her soul from her body and Black Moon cast her into Hell. Earth was trying her best to stand up as the guardian of this place helped Black Moon sanctify the room.

Planning to sit down and rest, Earth turned around with a smile… which turned to horror. She screamed, and everyone came running out in time to see it. Jadeite was there, a portal to the Dark Kingdom open, and a sword through Earth’s gut.

Epsilon had her head in her hands, screaming and crying, the sight too much for her. She began to talk, over and over, babbling things that made no sense. Kishar tried to hold on to her, but the girl knocked her away. Epsilon ran and leaped off the tower, vanishing to elsewhere. She had tapped into her Old Power and was gone.

Black Moon got between Jadeite and Earth to pull the sword free as she collapsed to the ground. The Moon was gone… it had been destroyed, that was what the reports all said. But Earth had said it was a lie. She had hidden it, because it was too important to lose. It was a hidden place… maybe, just maybe…

“Evil invader! Be gone from this place! I cast you out!” Black Moon roared, her earrings glinting in the light. There was a wretched, grinding noise as Jadeite stuck his sword into the ground. In moments, he was gone. Sailor Black Moon had used her own power to seal up the Dark Kingdom. Her chest tightened, and she found it difficult to breathe. She was a fool; it had been too much for her.

The guardian of this place, whose appearance frightened her, went to see if she was okay. Before he could reach her, though, she put her hands upon Sailor Earth and concentrated. The power in her earrings gave a dull glow as she closed her eyes.

“What… are you-” was all she could get out when a powerful light overtook her. Earth’s body began to float up, a cocoon of light engulfing her, and she was gone. Standing, Black Moon needed time to herself. She took off inside, brushing someone aside. She came upon a large, ornate door, and opened it. She, too, vanished into a hall of crystal, where a woman she knew well was waiting for her.

* * *

 

It had been many years since that final battle. The woman once known as Sailor Kishar was living in an outskirt of Tokyo, Japan. She’d taken up opening a Martial Arts class, using the skills taught to her by Sailor Earth. She had one promising student, a little girl who had a passing resemblance to Terra. Keiko was now pregnant, a little girl was on the way, and Aly couldn’t be happier for her.

Every so often, she would look up into the black sky and remember that fateful battle. And remember the sacrifices they had made to get to where they were today. And she hoped that, maybe, things would stay this peaceful forever.


	2. Act One -- Sailor Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

Act one: Sailor Moon

 

Trunks sat at the kitchen counter, sipping at his coffee, listening with growing irritation to the alarm clock that blared for the fifth straight minute. The headline had caught his attention, and he was reading the article intently. It seemed there was a new super hero running around.

“This Sailor V person is amazing. A human who can do this kind of thing is pretty unusual…” he said to himself, setting the mug down, one that his daughter had made for him years ago, while in daycare. Speaking of the girl, he frowned at looked up at the ceiling.

“Get up!” he shouted, before flipping the page. The alarm finally ended and he sighed in relief. It wasn’t long before the girl came down the stairs, yawning and trying to put her hair up.

“If you’d go to sleep at reasonable times on the weekends, I wouldn’t have to yell.”

“But I wanted to beat my high score in Sailor V,” she said in her defense, straightening her shirt out.

“Yeah, and one of these days, father is going to demand I put my foot down on your training. When that day comes,” he began, looking back at her “and it WILL come, I’d rather make the transition a little easier for me.”

Serenity just gave an impish grin. “Don’t worry, papa. I’m always good when grandpa wants.”

He didn’t believe her, and he didn’t argue.

“Hey, papa… can I have some money for the arcade? Uncle Goten’s coming by to take me there, but I’m… kind of out.”

“You have a card in your name,” he reminded, not looking up from getting the mug rinsed out.

“Yes. It’s in MY name. I’m not going out under my real name, you know that.”

Trunks groaned. This whole thing was annoying, but what could he do? Serenity couldn’t have a real life if it got out who she was. Most would treat her like some kind of damn celebrity; others might not take her seriously.

“Fine. How much?” He reached to pull his wallet out, before yelling and having it wrestled away from him by the teen who was quicker than he liked to admit. She had the bill in hand and took off out the door, where he caught a glimpse of Goten. It was a team effort!

“Hey! Not fair!” he shouted in vain. Serenity – who went under the pseudo name of Bunny Tsukino whilst in public – was gone.

* * *

 

Goten walked with Bunny to the arcade. She was bouncing along, excited over the prospect of a new game to play.

“You think they’ll have the new Sailor V game?” she wondered. Goten shrugged, not knowing.

“You keep up with that more than I do.” He lazily glanced around, watching a girl with a bow in her hair walk out of the arcade. As he went to hold the door open for her, a group of kids in uniform walked past them. One of them, a girl with wavy, brown hair looked up to see her. She seemed confused to not see her in a school uniform.

“Hi there. What school are you from?” she wondered. Bunny froze for a moment or two, looking over to the small group standing there.

“Uh, school?”

“Yeah. You don’t have a uniform on, classes would have just let out… did you skip?”

“She’s gonna go to Mugen,” Goten responded at once. Bunny wasn’t a good liar, he knew that. He usually stepped in for her, which was most of the time. They glanced over at him. “They’re starting up a martial arts program. Right now, she’s homeschooled.”

“Ooooh. That makes sense! You’re gonna get into Mugen? Oh! I’m sorry for being rude, my name is Naru, this geek is Umino,” she said, motioning to the boy with thick glasses “and these are some of my friends. We need to go study, and-”

“You look like Serenity Briefs,” came the boy’s voice. Umino pulled out a magazine that had a picture of her in it. Bunny worried he might be a fan.

“She’s not Serenity Briefs, dummy!” Naru chided. “Serenity wears her hair really fancy, not in that style!”

Bunny nervously tugged a blonde pigtail as Goten finally shut the arcade door. That seemed to satisfy the boy, who nodded, putting it away. “Did you see the Tenkaichi Budokai, the one two years ago?”

Neither Goten nor Bunny said anything, they just nodded.

“She’s the strongest person in the world, she threw Mister Satan out of the ring with one hand!” Umino began to ramble on and on, until Bunny stepped in to stop him.

“Uh… well, my name is Tsukino Bunny, I’m gonna hang out here for a while… wanna… come play Sailor V with me?” she asked. Goten knew how hard it was for her to make friends, she wasn’t used to socializing like this, out of her element.

“I’d love to!” Naru said, until Umino stopped her.

“Your mom said straight to cram school and home, after that last test grade.”

“Well if you hadn’t BRAGGED about your A, we couldn’t be doing this, WOULD WE?” Naru demanded, grabbing his ear and dragging him off. Goten laughed, ushering Bunny inside.

“Kids today.”

Bunny giggled as well, before yelping, having run in to something tall. She was dazed, when she heard a voice saying “watch it, Odango!”

That sent a jolt through her. “Buns! BUNS! These are BUNS, NOT ODANGOS, YOU JERK!” Goten came to see what was wrong, only to see Bunny had run into a strange man, someone wearing formal attire. How could he stand to wear that monkey suit? He looked like a penguin.  The man just smiled at the fact he’d made her mad and went about his business, looking to a jewelry store that was having a big sale.

A moment’s thought passed and he looked back to the arcade, suddenly wanting to go back in and talk to that girl with the odango hairstyle, but shook the thought from his head.

‘ _Can’t concern myself with a familiar face. I have to find the Ginzuishou._ ’

* * *

 

“…and the nerve of that guy, just running in to me and then saying that about my hair, I don’t believe him!” Bunny ranted on, causing Goten to laugh as she did. She only paused in her ranting’s of a mad woman to get game tokens with the money her father had given her. Motoki was on duty again, and Bunny had a crush on him.

Once the tokens were secure, she turned back to Goten, still fuming, though noticeably less now. Goten peered out the window, blinking as he saw a cat watching them. It was like it was staring right at them, and a moment later, it darted off. Weird.

“So, I’m about to lose two hours of my life again, right?” he asked. It was a question that fell upon deaf ears; Bunny was plastered to the new Sailor V game.

“That a ‘yes’, then?” Not bothering to wait on an answer, Goten went to play the crane game, cursing under his breath as he lost several times in a row.

The hours passed too quickly for Bunny and too slowly for Goten. When she ran out of tokens, still unable to beat the high score of some ‘Aino<3’, she got up, announcing she wanted to leave. For someone not actually related to Bulma, the girl sure ACTED like her granddaughter.

“I want a nap,” she realized, stretching to try and fight off the throes of sleep.

“I can take you back to your grandmother’s, if you want. I need to meet Gohan there, anyway.”

Bunny nodded, walking out of the arcade, waving a goodbye to Motoki and went to ramble on about something when she saw a small black cat. It was watching her, like it wanted to say something to her. That kind of creeped her out.

“Uh, Uncle Goten? Is… is the kitty staring at us?” she asked in a whisper. He peered over, frowning.

“Shoo!” he said, motioning with his hand. The cat didn’t bolt off at once. It made a step towards Bunny, before turning and going another way, its tail lazily waving behind it.

“I saw it outside the arcade watching us. I think it’s a stray.”

Bunny kept walking on, scratching the back of her head, Goten following after her. They talked the entire way, everything they could think of, from Bunny’s new favorite movie plot to her latest test score.

“Gohan said you should do some more studying. This C average isn’t cutting it, if you want in Mugen. You’ll have to bring it up to a B, at the least,” he warned. “There’s a new cram school, called Crystal. If you go there, you’ll probably be able to bring your grade up and shut him up.”

“Aw, but then I can’t hang out with you, Uncle Goten!” Bunny announced, grabbing on to his arm. “Hey, hey, carry me!”

“You’re heavy.”

“Aw, you used to carry me everywhere!”

Goten just stared down at her. “When you were four. You’re fourteen now. You’re heavy.”

Bunny just giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder as they entered the rear of Capsule Corporation. She had a bedroom here, and she’d been known to spend several days in a row here. She was SUPPOSED to train when she was here, as her grandfather refused, REFUSED to let her be weak. But she wasn’t the best student, and she’d just try to hide most of the time. Why would she ever need to fight?

* * *

 

She didn’t know how long she’d slept for, but the female voice woke her with a start.

"Wake up!"

Sitting on the bed right next to her was that black cat. Bunny sighed and went to pet her, thinking for a moment, the cat had spoken.

"Wow...you scared me kitty. How'd you get that bald spot?" she wondered, running her thumb over it. The cat’s fur stood on end, and it seemed offended. Bunny went to lift her up to put her outside the window once more.

“What a rude girl you are!” it announced. Bunny shrieked, dropping the cat and slapping her hands over her mouth. She looked to the door, worried someone would come running, but no one seemed to have heard her. “This isn’t a bald spot, and my name is not ‘Kitty’. My name is Luna, and I have been sent to find you, Serenity Briefs.”

Bunny kept staring, her eyes wide. Her chest ached as she watched the talking cat, the diamond-shaped birthmark was burning, something it had never done before. It was as if she knew this cat from somewhere.

“Not a word of this to anyone, Serenity Briefs. Or would you prefer I call you by your other name, ‘Bunny’? Not as though it matters, what DOES, however, is that I have been searching for you for many years. You see, I’ve been sent to… let’s say ‘awaken’ you. It took me a long time, but I found the password.”

Bunny kept staring, not sure if she was dreaming. Her chest tightened, the uncomfortable pain was her reality check. The cat, Luna, made a motion with her head and a dull ‘thud’ was heard behind the teen. Turning, she saw a brooch laying on her pillow, sliding off it. Circular with four little gems sticking out the sides of it. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow… a crescent shape – a ‘moon’ if she recalled – and a teardrop under that. Everything was dulled, though, like it needed cleaning.

“That is what you’re going to use to transform. My power isn’t fully restored, and until we find the others, this is as far as you go. Your password is ‘Moon Prism Power, Make-Up’!”

She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to think it was a dream, praying for it to be a dream. If it was, it wouldn’t hurt to try, would it?

She threw her hand into the air, calling out “Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!”

In seconds she had changed. Her clothing was different. She rushed to the mirror to see what had happened. A body suit, a short skirt, a sailor collar, long gloves, a tiara, gems clipped to her buns. There were wing clips in her hair, a bow with that broach clipped to it on her chest, big boots and a white mask on her eyes.

She looked down at the short skirt and her eyes bulged. “If I get caught in this, I’ll be killed!”

Luna was less than impressed at her attitude. “Show spine! You are the warrior sworn to protect the princess!” the cat announced, moments before a loud yell came across the room. Bunny ripped the mask from her eyes as sound poured out from the gems in her buns.

She stared. That girl from earlier – her name was Naru, right? – was being attacked by something. Bunny recognized the place as being a high-end jewelry store she’d frequented before going by her ‘new’ name. Osa*P.

“Your friend is in danger, Bunny. You have to help her!”

With a nod, still not fully rooted in the concept that this was real, she opened the window to call out for Nimbus, needing a fast way to get there. Superheros didn’t take the bus, after all.

Luna was on her head, biting down. “If you shout, someone might hear! You need to fly!”

“I can’t!”

“Don’t you know how to?” Luna demanded. “Here, concentrate! Focus on it, with the added power of your transformation, you’ll be fine! It should have given you more than enough power, concentrate and propel yourself forward!”

Bunny took Luna in her arms and after a shaky start, managed to lift herself into the air with a huge smile. “Oh my god! I’m finally able to fly!”

Luna didn’t seem too thrilled with her ability and just held on. “Enjoy it while it lasts. As soon as you transform back, that extra energy will be gone. This change will always occur during transformation,” the feline explained. Bunny nodded and flew on, unknowingly being followed. Goten had spotted an oddly dressed girl, similar in style to Sailor V, fly overhead and decided to check it out.

‘ _Who the hell is she? She looks familiar…_ ’

"Where is it? Where is it? I must have it! The Ginzuishou!" the monster roared, looking to Naru who just cowered there, helplessly.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" Naru yelled. The monster tossed her to a corner before going back to raid the jewelry. She struck her head and began to cry from the pain.

On a window ledge, a man in a grey uniform with red trim, uncaring of the girl’s pain, paced. He had a damaged blade at his side, a remnant of a fight from long ago. His thoughts were dark, if he couldn’t find it this time his queen would have his head. He tossed a ball of fire up and down in his head like a ball.

“Well?!”

“I can’t find it, lord Jadeite,” it whined.

The ball of fire vanished and he rubbed his temples. If she hadn’t betrayed them, they wouldn’t be in this mess right now. Forty years of searching, lost. They’d had one, SHE had to go and kill her… they’d had the other, and THAT ONE was taken from them as well! And to make things worse, he’d chosen in a hurry, this store was targeted only because it was a good distance from the last place Sailor V had been seen.

She’d already done in one of his minions on her own.

“Keep looking! I want this place tore off its foundation if you have to!” he roared, throwing a new flame at the monster, which roared in agony from the abuse. “If we don’t find it, it’ll be YOUR head, not mine!”

Bunny was around the corner, peering in as she held Luna in her arms. The heat from the flames convinced her she wasn’t dreaming. She didn’t see Goten hiding, watching her…

“Luna, this’s real,” she whimpered, scooting back. Her chest burned and she winced from it. She didn’t mention the pain, so Luna didn’t even know it was there.

“This is your destiny, Bunny!” the furry guardian announced. Goten’s jaw hit the floor. He had half a mind to go over and demand to know what was going on, but then… he’d have to explain he’d heard a cat giving her orders, and that wouldn’t go well. Praying that Bunny had been trained enough to get out of this, he just listened and watched as Bunny jumped in through a window.

“Who’s there?!” Jadeite roared, drawing his weapon. He relaxed, though, when he saw her there. “No. You’re not Sailor V.”

“Who are you?” the monster demanded, moving closer to her.

For the longest time, Bunny didn’t know what to say. Then, something came forward. It was as if someone else was speaking for her.

“I am the beautiful Sailor Suited warrior for Love and Justice who takes charge of the soul, I am Sailor Moon, and in place of the Moon, you’ll be punished!” she announced.

‘ _How the hell does she know what the Moon is?_ ’ Goten wondered, looking up at the sky, to see an unfamiliar sight. He’d never seen it, either, but he’d seen pictures, he’d heard stories. How was it possible for it to be there?

“I’m not afraid of a fairytale!” Jadeite announced, though he stepped back. He gave a command in an unknown language, and the monster lunged for Bunny – Sailor Moon? Goten’s first instinct was to go in, but he was rooted to the spot.

Moon was thrown back, skinning her knee. Blood seeped down, staining the white boot.

“I-it isn’t a dream… This is REAL! I wanna go home, I want my papa!” she shrieked, causing the gems in her hair amplifying the cries a thousand-fold. Glass shattered around her, and Goten clamped his hands to his sensitive ears. His cries of pain were masked by the monster.

“Sailor Moon, pull your tiara off!”

Moon looked at Luna, before doing as she was told. The moment it was free, it snapped into an oval shape. The cat went to say something else, but Moon acted on instinct.

“Moon Frisbee Action!”

The monster was sliced in half, her death cries masking Jadeites curses. He knocked the weapon away as it came for him and vanished in a portal of dark, swirling energy. Sailor Moon picked it up off the ground and put it back on, when something caught her ears.

“Good show, Sailor Moon.”

She looked up to see a man standing there, wearing a tuxedo, his eyes covered. He looked familiar to her.

“If I know your name, it’s only fair to tell you mine. I am Tuxedo Kamen, and I look forward to our next meeting.” He bowed low, before leaving. She didn’t have time to go after him, she stopped to see Goten standing there, looking at her as though she’d grown an extra head.

“So, Bunny. Do you want to tell your father? Or do I get to?” he demanded. Moon felt sick to her stomach.

“Uncle Goten! No, don’t tell papa!” He kept his stern look up, before reaching and putting his hand on her head, watching as the outfit she was wearing began to shimmer and sparkle, fading away. Luna hopped into her arms, and Goten teleported them both out of there before Naru could come to her senses.

* * *

 

“…six o’clock. In other news, it now seems that resident super heroine, Sailor V, has new help, in the form of a girl calling herself ‘Sailor Moon’. Witnesses claim-”

Trunks flipped the television off. Bunny would have liked to have seen the broadcast, he was sure, but she was sleeping. She’d been caught up in that fight, and had been knocked out. He’d tried getting the security tapes of the fight, but they were missing.

“Well, that’s certainly a new one. Wonder who they are?” he asked Goten, who was lying on the couch, trying to take a nap, letting his mind wander…

Thirteen years ago, Bunny had been left on Trunks’ doorstep with a note. That note had been the one Luna had been looking for, and it had contained the password to transformation, in a line none of them had been able to read. But who had left it? They had so many possibilities; it hurt his head to think about it.

They had their work cut out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of foreshadowing in the story, which is why it gets its own tag. The original was littered with too much Japanese, so that had to be removed, along with some of my bad writing quirks.
> 
> 8 pages long, which I *THINK* is my average? Some of these get up to 20 pages, though. 
> 
> This feels... REALLY fast paced, even to me.


	3. Act Two -- Sailor Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Sailor Mercury, and some more mysteries.

Act two: Sailor Mercury

 

Bunny lay in the bathtub, soaking and relaxing in the hot water. It had been two days since that first battle, and she was still kind of sore from it. She didn’t have her little radio on, she wasn’t listening to the news reports of the battle, Naru’s account of what happened.

Goten was, though. He had promised up and down he would keep an eye on it. Trunks was VERY protective of Bunny, if anything about the identity of this ‘Sailor Moon’ were to get out, it would be a nightmare. As such, Luna decided to stay with him, as Naru had made the official statement that Sailor Moon was accompanied by a cat with an odd bald spot on her forehead.

She heard someone knock on the door. “Bunny, are you in there?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Your grandmother called, I’m running late. Goten’s headed by to take you to ‘class’, you’ve got three hours.”

She heard him walk away, and after she felt enough time had passed, she got up, putting the cover back on the bathtub. As she did, she felt her chest tighten and felt her birthmark begin to burn.

It never did this. It felt raw, like it was ready to start bleeding. She didn’t want to tell anyone it felt like this, her family would worry.

She had… dreams, sometimes. She could never remember them, though, until recently. She would know it was about… something. Over the past two days, though, she could remember more and more of them. It culminated into shrieking for a man who was dying, a girl who was already dead by his side, and then taking something – a sword? – and plunging it through her own heart.

‘ _I read too much manga,_ ’ she decided with a grin, going to change into her clothes.

* * *

 

In a Sailor V shirt and a pair of comfortable jeans, Bunny was sitting at the counter, having breakfast that consisted of cereal and a banana. She had three hours to do nothing in. Spending it inside all day wouldn’t be very fun at all. She wanted to go out and get some fresh air. Maybe hit the arcade…

That was her goal! Leaving her half-eaten breakfast on the counter, she scribbled a note hastily, not bothering to check her kanji, rushing out the door. The phone was ringing; the machine could pick it up. Once outside, she took off down the road.

It had taken a good half hour to get to the Juuban district, and she saw the main junior high school standing there. They wore the same uniforms that Naru had been wearing the other day and Bunny smiled. She felt like she was spying on them, like she was gathering some top-secret information from an enemy.

Though, she did notice fairly quickly that one of the students there seemed to be singled out by the others, and was the subject of whisperings. Bunny strained to hear, why couldn’t she have hearing like her father?

They whispered, and she picked up bits and pieces of information from them. This girl was supposed to be a genius, the top student in the country! That was impressive to Bunny, but what got her the most was that her I.Q was a rumored 300!

‘ _She must be as smart as grandma_ ,’ Bunny decided in awe. She stood by the gate, eagerly waiting for the girl with the cute, blue hair to come off the school grounds. Bunny was upon her at once.

“Hi!”

The girl was startled, dropping her book to the ground. Bunny seemed to jump slightly, scrambling to pick it up for her. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! Hi! I’m Bunny!”

The girl just watched Bunny try to bow while still reaching for the book and some of the papers that had been in it.

“Do you go to school here? What’s it like?”

“You’re… talking to me?”

Bunny seemed confused and, nodding, smiled. “Yeah! You seem nice! I’m Tsukino Bunny!”

“M-my name is Mizuno Ami,” she introduced with a bow of her own. “I transferred today, I start class in the morning, I was just picking up my uniform and my books, and… where do you go to school at?”

Ami had noticed that Bunny wasn’t wearing a uniform, or any form of identification of school, pulling off a pair of reading glasses.

“I don’t go to school… I’m homeschooled by a family friend. I’m supposed to go in a few hours and had time to kill. Hey! I know!”

“Uh, yes?”

“Let’s go to the arcade!”

She wasn’t about to take ‘no’ for an answer. Grabbing Ami by the hand, she dragged her off.

* * *

 

Bunny got Ami to the arcade, and was whining about how ‘schools have too many rules’, and how it was ‘stuffy’. She got all of her information from Goten, never really thinking he might have had a more biased opinion, and was convinced he was right.

“…and Gohan, my tutor, lets me have breaks when I need them, and snack breaks! He’s really cool, and his daughter and I are supposed to go to Shibuya next week!”

Bunny squealed to see the new Sailor V game and rushed over, knocking over no less than three other patrons, dropping in a token and beginning to play. Ami stood behind her, watching with an analytical gaze, as if absorbing the information. They both lost track of the time, and it didn’t seem to be long before Goten wandered in, holding Luna in his arms, trying to gently pry her off his shirt.

“I wasn’t going that fast,” he said in his own defense.

“I suck!” Bunny announced, kicking the machine softly. Goten would have said something about her language, but bit his tongue. She had a temper she’d acquired from her grandfather and was pretty strong, all things considered. “Ami-chan! I have a continue! You wanna try?”

Again, without waiting for an ‘okay’, she put Ami in the seat, bouncing in her happiness over a new friend. Ami looked at the screen, and Luna stared hard. The glow of the screen seemed to be masking something that was under her hair.

Ami began to play, and sat there calmly. She took no notice of the large group that began to gather around her. Motoki came over, wondering if one of the machines was broken again. He’d heard Bunny’s voice and was worried she’d kicked it again… she seemed to have a bad habit of accidently breaking the games when she got mad.

“Motoki! Come look!” the girl shouted, pulling him over. Goten floated up a few inches when he realized he could have screamed ‘Bunny is Serenity Briefs and Sailor Moon!’ and no one would have noticed. He saw what had gathered so much attention.

Ami’s score was in the millions.

Dropping back to the ground, he heard something clunk out. A pen had fallen into Ami’s lap as she managed to finish the game in record time. The crowd began to dissipate, people muttering to themselves. She put her initials into the system and picked the item up out of her lap.

“Oh. I must have won a prize,” she mulled. Bunny looked at it and she became a little jealous.

“I want a pen, too…” With a sudden movement, she kicked the machine. “Gimme one, too!”

Motoki tried to stop her, though Goten pulled him back pretending to try to do so himself, in reality trying to keep him from getting hurt. Another pen, one with a tiny moon on the body and a jeweled cap, dropped out.

"Yay!" she cried, kissing it a few times. Ami said something about her being so funny, but it was lost in her giggles. “Ami, wanna hang out some time? Go have ice cream? Uncle Goten here'll buy!"

Goten sharply glared at he before smiling and rubbing Bunny's head. Ami smiled.

“I’d like that. But I’m afraid I have to go to cram school, Crystal Academy.”

“I was just telling Bunny about that place the other day.” Goten nodded, looking down at her. Ami bowed in a farewell, and left. Goten just pulled Bunny into an alley, scooping her up into his arms to take off for his brother’s house.

“Your friend is something else,” he chuckled.

“Yes… and I have a feeling I know what, too.” Luna stared off into the distance.

* * *

 

Bunny ran into the house, calling out her arrival a she kicked her shoes off.

“I’m here!” she shouted, plopping down at the table where her lessons were laid out. Gohan walked out of the bathroom, looking over to see his younger brother digging through his cabinets.

“What are you doing?” he demanded. Goten barely gave a ‘hello’ or a ‘how’ve you been?’ before going back to his rummaging. He said nothing else about it, and looked to Bunny, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Judging by your smile, should I assume you met Sailor V?” he asked curiously.

“Even better! The Sailor V game gives out prizes,” she showed him the pen “and my new friend Ami got a cool pen, and so did I!”

“And you had to beat the crap out of the machine to get it,” he reminded. Bunny said nothing else, going to work on some math problems.

Not wanting to listen to it, Goten took his food outside, along with Luna. She had something in her mouth that he pulled out, carefully.

“What’s this?” he asked. It was a flyer for the cram school Ami said she was attending. They had her picture on it as a promotional. “Geeze… I hope she gets paid for this kind of advertising.”

“We should go check it out.”

“It’s a school,” Goten reminded with a sour look on his face. “What can go wrong in a school?”

Luna scratched his face, hissing, ears laid back. He decided, very quickly, that they SHOULD go check it out. It WAS quite suspicious after all. He stuck his head inside to tell Bunny he had to go somewhere, and he’d pick her up later.

Lifting Luna up and letting her grab tight, he took off.

* * *

 

Goten snored on as he slept on his couch, where he had crashed last night due to exhaustion. Luna had him follow Ami all over the city last, like she was trying to prove something.

Groaning at the way he was acting, splayed out, Luna hopped onto a window sill. She wanted to call Bunny, but Goten had explained she would be in training at the moment with her grandfather, so getting her out of there would take nothing less than a miracle.

“Hmph. Honestly, Goten, if you leave your window unlocked like this,” she managed to squeeze herself out “any thief could just wander on in.”

Stretching herself out, Luna sauntered over towards Juuban Junior High, trying to walk like a normal cat. She wanted to see Ami again, try to get a feel for what she was.

Though, she was walking a little drunk. She’d spent the entire night working on information to upload into the control room, and had gotten maybe three hours of sleep. She’d gotten nowhere, and fast. Rather than dwell on it, she snuck her way into the school, peering in from a window.

There sat Ami Mizuno, in her Chemistry class. ‘ _She takes such advanced classes for someone her age… such great intelligence… is she one of the princesses?’_

It wasn’t long before class let out for the day, though Ami only went to another room. Luna ran into the school itself to not lose sight of her, though she did fairly quickly.

"The school is so big...where is she?" Upon remembering her excellence in the Sailor V game the previous day, Luna began to look for the computer lab. She found it and in to find it empty of anyone except for Ami. The girl looked to be staving off a headache and popped a disk out of the computer.

"My head is killing me. I can't get into this disk method Crystal uses. Taking notes the old fashioned way feels much better," she muttered to herself as she used the pen she won the previous day to begin to take notes. As she sat it down to rub her hand, Luna hopped onto her head and down to her lap, startling her.

“Oh! Oh, kitty, you startled me,” Ami laughed, reaching to pet her. “You belong to Bunny-san’s uncle, don’t you?”

 It was that moment that Bunny wandered in, wearing her training clothes.

“Well, to be honest, Uncle Goten isn’t my uncle. He’s papa’s best friend, they grew up together,” she explained, sitting down. “If anything happens to the rest of my family, Uncle Goten gets legal custody of me.”

“What about your mother?”

“Mama… mama died when I was little. Papa said she was killed, shot while we were gone.”

Ami gasped. Her mother had been killed when she was an infant? Ami’s parents had divorced due to conflicting interests, and even though she rarely saw her father, she at least knew he loved her for a fact. Bunny only had her own imagination.

“I-I’m sorry,” Ami began, starting to stammer from embarrassment.

“Don’t be. It happened a long time ago, and it isn’t something that bothers me… you can’t change the past, after all.” Well, that wasn’t entirely true, was it? Her papa HAD changed the past, didn’t he? Forty years ago, his future self had made this world peaceful. But no one knew that, and she kept silent.

Bunny perked up. "Hey! You've been using the special pen! Me too!" She pointing to the jeweled item in her own pocket. Ami smiled as well before hearing in the hall that someone had signed up for Crystal.

"Oh. I have to be going Bunny," Ami explained, standing up and bowing. She remembered what her teacher had said the previous day, how everyone was trying to catch up with her and that she needed to keep raising her level. Getting up and gathering her things, Ami left. Bunny blinked as she watched her friend leave the school. Then she noticed the disk still in the computer.

"Luna, Ami left her disk behind!" she cried. Grabbing it, she ran for the school entrance to try and catch up with the girl.

‘ _It’s times like these…I wish I could fly, like papa!_ ’ she thought, hopelessly. Rounding a corner that led outside, she made it past the gate and right into someone, having slipped on a Crystal flyer that was lying on the ground.

"Ow! Hey, watch it Odango!" A familiar voice came. Bunny opened her eyes and looked up from where she was sitting to see the man from the Osa*P jewelry store.

Growling, Bunny jumped up. “Bus! BUNS! THESE ARE BUNS YOU LOWER CLASS, NO GOOD, WORTHLESS HUMAN! BUNS!”

“Bunn-meow!” came Luna as she finally noticed the man. He stared hard at her.

“Did I just hear that cat talk?” he asked. Bunny caught her temper and made some hasty explanation that he was hearing things and scooped her up, running off, leaving the man with the flyer behind, letting him gather it up.

"Luna, Ami's gone and I don't think Crystal would let us in during a class." Bunny said as she carried the cat down to her basement, which was set up like a home arcade and spare bedroom. Luna grabbed the disk out of the girl's hand and moved to one of the two computers sitting next to the wall.

"Then we'll have to find out what's on the disk ourselves." Luna explained. Popping it into the A drive, she began to type when Bunny caught the sound of her father's footsteps heading for the door leading to the basement. Popping it back out and dropping Luna under the desk she looked up to see him.

"Hey Bunny. I got out of my meeting early," Trunks said. Bunny smiled.

“Cool! Um, hey… papa? Have you heard anything about that Crystal cram school?” she wondered, causing Luna to become confused What was she getting at?

“Heard about it? That’s all Gohan talks about right now. He thinks it’s great, even Chichi wishes it’d been around when Gohan was younger.”

Luna smiled. Bunny was collecting information! Very quick on her feet, this was something to add to the computers at the control room.

“My new friend goes there every day, Mizuno Ami,” Bunny said, watching her father go through a stack of letters he’d fished out of the post box.

“I’ve heard of her. The smart girl, right? She’s supposed to be as smart as Gohan was when he was that age. She’s gonna grow up to be like him, I’m sure of it.”

“She’s gonna save the world from a killer monster from the future, too?”

Trunks bopped her head with one of the letters, grinning. “You know what I mean. This is for you. An invite to that ball next week. Gonna come along? It’s been a while since I got to go anywhere with Serenity.”

Bunny just shrugged, and put it on the shelf. Trunks rubbed her head, before going upstairs for a nap. Once he was out of earshot, well up on the second story, Luna came out.

“Was that your father, Bunny? He seems very kind,” the cat told her.

Bunny smiled. “That’s papa. He spoils me all the time. ‘Jii-san doesn’t think he should, he thinks I should be a fighter. He cares, he just doesn’t show it, but he cares, or he’d have killed me in training by now.” She leaned back in her seat. “Papa wants me to be who I want to be, and I love him for that. But ‘jii-san has some good ideas as well, and I don’t know who I should be like. It’s really confusing.”

“Who is your grandfather?”

“Vegeta.”

“That name is a-”

“He’s the king, now, since he’s one of the only two left alive,” Bunny grinned, knowing what Luna was about to say.

“So that would make your father and your aunt a prince and a princess? That means that you’re-”

Not wanting to go into it, Bunny popped the disk back in, politely interrupting her. Luna hopped into her lap to do some typing, but nothing happened. Pushing the chair back, Bunny hit the tower with her foot a few times.

“Bunny, you ARE a nut!” Luna yowled, her shouts masked by Bunny’s yelping. A voice began to come over the headphones, and she listened.

"Luna, it's telling people to become slaves to some great master and to find the Ginzuishou!" Bunny told her. Luna gasped.

"Bunny, you hitting it must have forced a subliminal message to play over the lessons." Luna said. Bunny blinked.

“Wha?”

“A message, played at fixed intervals, normally so short it can’t be noticed, but over exposure to it makes you obey,” she explained.

Bunny gasped. This was Ami’s disk! “So, Ami-chan’s been brainwashed? We gotta help her!”

Writing a hasty note, again not checking her Kanji, Bunny was out the door, running down the street, heading downtown for Crystal.

* * *

 

She arrived nearly a half hour later, heading to the doors, as Luna called for her to stop.

“You need a disguise!”

Bunny spun on her heel to face her companion. "What are you talking about?"

"Use the pen you got the other day. Wave it high in the air and call out 'Moon Power' and tell it what to change you into!" Luna said.

Bunny pulled it out, unsure at first, but with acceptance, she nodded and smiled. “That’s so cool! Moon Power! Change me into a doctor!” Her clothes altered and so did her hair. It was cropped short now. Bunny didn't notice or care. Changed into this new form, she ran inside, to see the teacher choking Ami.

"You haven't used the disk! You're not brainwashed like the others!" the woman roared.

"I don't need your methods...I can learn on my own...!" Ami said, struggling to breathe. Bunny slammed her shoulder into the door, forcing it off its hinges.

"I've heard there's an emergency requiring my assistance!" she yelled as an excuse, before realizing it hadn’t been necessary. The teacher slammed Ami into one of the desks.

"We don't need your help doctor,” the teacher said, baring fangs and turning into a monster. Bunny took a slight step back before getting her nerve again.

"I'm afraid you're wrong! That's MY friend, and no one hurts my family OR my friends!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make UP!" Bunny called. Pulling the wing clips out of her hair she threw them at the teacher slash monster. The monster growled and threw...tests at her?

"Ah! Papercut! Owie! I hate tests! Make it stop!" Moon shouted, wanting to cry. Luna jumped up onto the desk.

"Don't cry Sailor Moon! Your shrieks will amplify and blow the computers out!”

 Ami blinked. Bunny was Sailor Moon? Goten's cat turned to her and smiled. Unknown to Ami, that strange birthmark she had that rarely appeared, had.

"Ami-chan, do you remember that pen you received? Grab it, now!" the cat ordered. Wondering if all that studying had gone to her brain, Ami nodded. She was now taking orders from a talking cat! Maybe this was just a dream. Doing as she was told, she grabbed the pen and felt a strange sensation overcome her. A familiar one though. Like something she knew was in her memory, but couldn't remember. She gasped, feeling ice rush out of it, running down her arm, to her chest, rushing into her heart…

"Where did this fog come from?" the monster demanded, looking around frantically. Bunny looked around, too, but couldn't see it. A male voice called out to her as someone lifted her up.

“Uncle Goten?”

"Now Sailor Moon!" The voice shouted. Bunny kicked at it as hard as she could.

"Sailor Moon Kick!" she yelled. The attack was now Ki powered and slammed the creature into a wall. Sailor Moon looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen tip his hat to her and leave through a window. She wanted to run after him, but Luna pulling on her pigtail brought her back to reality. Moon pulled the Tiara off and it clipped into the Frisbee.

“Moon Frisbee!” she called out, throwing it at the monster and watching it rip through her, destroying it instantly. Acting as a retriever, Luna returned it to Moon, letting her place it back on her forehead where it belonged.

“Ami-chan, where are you?” Moon asked, looking around frantically. Turning to face behind her, she saw a figure become clear in the fog around them.

 A girl wearing a sailor uniform, not unlike Moon’s own was there. Hers was in a various amount of blue, and had no sleeves. The symbol for the planet Mercury was glowing on her forehead, before being replaced by a tiara with a light blue stone.

“Ami-chan, is that you?” Moon asked. The girl looked at her and stood up, looking herself over.

Moon noticed a change in her own uniform. The choker turned red and the knot that held it tied together vanished. Her boots reversed colors and began to bands on her gloves turned red and began to shrink as well and the blue stone on her brooch lit up as well.

Then Luna began to speak. “I was right! Soldier of wisdom, Mizuno Ami is Sailor Mercury!”

Mercury looked confused. “I… I am?”

Moon hopped up and down, excitedly. “I’m not the only one anymore!”

* * *

 

“Jadeite!”

Jadeite knelt down before the woman, his damaged sword at his side.

“Yes… my queen?” he asked, his voice shaking so badly, he might very well have been a teenager again.

“I have forgiven you for the betrayal of Sailor Earth… I have forgiven you for nearly costing us the power of the Forbidden Omega… I have forgiven you for your demands that we take greater care in the revival of your daughter. I am running low on forgiveness!” she spat, her hard consonants making him jump.

“Now, you have cost our great ruler another chance to retrieve the Ginzuishou. Do NOT fail again, or you will pay!”

A new voice spoke up. “He was unable to stop them forty years ago in their weakest moment,” it reminded. “Rather than send him, allow me to go, Queen Beryl.”

Jadeite looked up. “My queen, I assure you, I will not fail again! I will retrieve the Ginzuishou, so you may safely awake An’ya!” He paled. He was worried for her, worried they would grow weary of his tries, and hastily wake her, harming her. He’d lost everything fifty years ago, he wouldn’t lose An’ya.

“I will destroy these Guardians! They are less powerful than their protectors, I will NOT fail!”

“You should hope not, Jadeite. The next time you leave this place, it had better be with the Ginzuishou, or the Princess… otherwise, join the Lady Earth in betrayal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten pages on this one. More unnecessary Japanese removed. I left the honorifics in, though. It helps later to establish how characters feel about one another without having to go in depth to explain it, and towards the end, it's helpful to already know.
> 
> Some things were brought in from other things I'd done, I remember that much. The relationship of Jadeite and An'ya, for one. She was his child from his life after being reborn, before being taken back to the Dark Kingdom.
> 
> Bunny's gonna wish she'd taken that phone call, in a couple of years.


	4. Act Three -- Sailor Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Sailor Mars

Act three: Sailor Mars

 

"This enemy seems quite dangerous..." Piccolo said. The Z Fighters had gathered on the look-out high above the Earth to discuss this new enemy who had attacked twice already. Goten sat Luna down who walked around, looking at everything around her. Bunny sat next to her father as she listened in. Dende turned to the teenager.

"You've seen Sailor Moon, haven't you?" he asked her. Bunny nodded. Yea, she'd seen Sailor Moon before. They were looking at Sailor Moon right now, though they'd never know. She wouldn't let them know. Goten laughed and decided to rid their heads of the idea that Bunny was Sailor Moon.

"She looks like a cross between Bunny and Sailor V. You'd SWEAR it was Bunny, but Sailor Moon can fly!" he said. It was the one difference, and it was the one thing that made it utterly impossible for Bunny to be this new superhero.

Luna, on the other hand, was walking around, before going inside. She moved down a darkened hall before a voice called her back.

"You shouldn't go that way," it said. Luna turned to see who was speaking to her. She relaxed and sat down to speak.

“Mr. Popo. You startled me. It’s nice to see you again,” she said, bowing slightly.

"Luna, it's been a long time. After we found out what happened to the Silver Millennium, we became worried. Is it true Luna? Was the queen killed?" he asked. Luna shook her head, as if to stir the dust from forgotten memories, though it wasn't quite clear to her anymore. The memories were still dim and fuzzy. She smiled.

"If I could remember for sure Mr. Popo, I would tell you in a heartbeat. Tell me, has the Princess been born?" she asked. He nodded.

“They both were, but… I shouldn’t say anymore. What I can say is that Dende and I have been watching her for years,” he explained. Luna smiled again. She was alive, that was good. Now all the feline had to do was find out where she was.

"Can you tell me where she is?" she asked. Mr. Popo shook his head. He wasn't supposed to reveal her location yet. Then he looked down the hall where Luna had been heading. Two doors were down that way. One held the body of one of the three most powerful and most dangerous Sailor Guardians. The other...

"You must stay out of this hallway Luna. A demon is there,” he warned. Luna blinked. A demon? She looked down that way before looking back. What did he mean by that?

"She is quite dangerous. Days before Cell began his tournament, the Neo Sailor Guardians entered their final battle against her. They couldn’t kill her, so they ripped her soul from her body. Holy Magic and Sacred Charms keep it contained.”

“Sacred charms? Was she that dangerous?”

A demon only capable of being stopped by holy magic from a Sailor Guardian… it was unheard of!

“Some things are best left unknown, Luna.”

“Very well. Just answer one more question, please. You and Kami knew the Lunarian language. Did you leave the letter?” Luna asked, standing.

“What letter?”

“Never mind… it’s nothing important.”

* * *

 

"Bye!" the little girl called as she ran towards the bus stop. The priestess waved and called goodbye. Noticing the bus driver she smiled politely and turned to continue her chores. He closed the doors and began to drive off. Something was familiar about him and he was cute.

 Stopping her thoughts right there, she looked at her watch. It was now six o'clock. Taking her broom, she walked back towards the temple. What she didn't notice was the number of the bus, which read 666, or the fact that its sign was flashing and blank.

Her crows cawed and fluttered around her, as if trying to warn her about something, but she didn't understand. The bus slid off, silently, vanishing without a trace.

* * *

 

"Morning," Trunks greeted as his daughter wandered down the stairs. She looked at him and smiled. Moving to the kitchen bar she sat down to grab his breakfast before he could get a bite of it.

"Hey!" he protested. Bunny shrugged and began to eat. Grumbling and griping about her appetite, he got up to get another plate.

"Aw, I'm sorry, papa, but I'm a growing girl!" she argued, pouting. She reached for his second plate after finishing her first and was met by him defending it with his fork.

"I'll stab you. Touch my plate Serenity Briefs and I'll run this fork through your hand,” he threatened. Smiling, the girl got up to rinse the plate off. She went to sit back down in front of her father again, though when she saw his serious look the grin faded. She looked worried.

“Papa, what’s wrong?”

“Bunny… your grandmother is really sick,” he explained, not having any other way to word it.

Bunny stood, throwing the chair behind her, her pigtails fluttering from the movement. She looked terrified. Her grandmother couldn’t be sick! What if she… died? Bunny couldn’t handle it!

“Sick? What do you mean, sick?!”

Trunks kicked himself mentally. He should have known better than to do this. Bunny didn’t take bad news very well.

“She’s been like this for a while. It’s why I’ve been going in all the time. She can’t do it all anymore, and she needs my help,” he explained. Bunny sat down, hiding her face in her arms, gathering up her thoughts.

“Papa, is she gonna die?” Bunny asked as he ran a hand through a pigtail.

“We’re gonna gather the Dragon balls in six months when they become active again, and we’re gonna do something about it. After the West City ‘accident’, we were hoping to not need them so soon, but…”

“I’m depressed now, and I’m gonna drown my sorrows in video games at the arcade. You can tell Gohan it’s your fault I’m not going in today,” she announced, walking out the front door.

* * *

 

“Hey there, Bunny!” Motoki greeted. Bunny smiled and handed him 1600 yen. He readied her token bag and handed it to her, watching her wander off to the Sailor V game, right as Goten walked in with Ami.

Motoki had to go upstairs, and once he was gone, Ami began to speak.

“We’re Sailor Guardians… it’s so hard to believe,” she admitted with a smile, looking at her transformation pen.

“Believe it. I think it’s cool that we have new superheroes. Last one the world had was the Great Saiyaman.”

“I read about him. Whatever happened to him,” Ami wondered.

Goten popped his neck, which was still sore from a punch Trunks had thrown him the other day in a spar. “Got found out, got married, had a kid… he’s Bunny’s tutor now.”

“But, Goten, your brother is Bunny’s tutor, and…” she started, before it dawned on her. “Your brother was the-”

Goten clamped his hand over her mouth. “Wanna broadcast that to the whole city?” he asked, before pulling away. He looked down to Bunny, who was doing better than usual on the game, though still nowhere near the top two scores.

“You’re doing better,” he commented.

“It’s thanks to Ami-chan’s coaching.”

Goten smiled and sat in one of the chairs, watching her play. Ami was the one to turn to business.

“Luna, who is this enemy we’re facing? What are their motives? We need-”

"We must find the princess and the Ginzuishou. Protect them from the enemy," the feline told the girl.

Goten looked up from what he was doing the moment he heard the word 'Ginzuishou'. It sounded familiar. He looked back to Bunny who was having a great time and remembered back to that day ten years ago. He remembered quite clearly hearing her mutter something under her breath. It had slipped his mind as he had written it off as unimportant. Now he knew it wasn't. He remembered now that Bunny had said 'Silver Crystal'.

He looked to his cat. “Luna,” he began, when a clunking sound caught his attention, a new prize plopping into Bunny’s lap.

“I won a prize!”

“And you didn’t have to beat the machine up.”

“Uncle Goten, you’re so mean to me!” Bunny yelled. Ami picked the bag up, looking at the items within. Three watches, each clock shaped like Bunny’s locket. Two had thin, delicate looking bands and the third had a thick band.

“Look, Goten-san. There’s a watch in here for you,” Ami pointed out, going to open the bag and hand it to him, when Luna snatched it up.

“These are for me. We’ll use them as communicators.”

Goten looked down at her. “Did you do something to the game machine?” Luna only winked and Goten leaned back, stretching. It didn't bother him either way. Just then a bunch of kids from Juuban Junior High walked in chattering away.

"Hey, have you ever heard of the 'phantom bus'?" one asked. Bunny, Ami, Luna, and Goten stopped what they had been doing and looked up.

"Oh, yeah. The Sendai Hill bus? Who hasn't?" another asked.

"If you ride it after six, you never come back. The driver's a phantom! It's the devil's bus!" a third exclaimed.

The three looked at one another. It was suspicious, a devil’s bus that had caused people to vanish. It was worth looking in to. Bunny glanced at the clock. “Ami-chan, it’s after five, we should head there.”

Ami gasped. “I'm going to be late!" she yelled. Bunny gathered her things so she could ride the bus to Ami's new cram school. Goten waved good-bye as Luna ran after them. He leaned back again and ended up falling onto his back as he leaned too far.

* * *

 

"You know something Bunny, guess who rides this bus. A young priestess. She's really pretty," Ami said as she pointed out the girl in the catholic uniform. Bunny blinked.

"Does she go to the all girls' school? She looks like she'd be Shinto," she whispered back. Ami nodded. The bus stopped at Sendai Hill and Bunny got off with the girl, wanting to get to know her. Luna tried scratching her back to her senses.

"Bunny! What are you doing?" she demanded. Bunny sighed happily as she began up the steps to the Sendai Hill temple. Luna groaned.

"I wanna meet her, Luna. I meet all sorts of boring rich people all the time and now I have a chance to meet someone cool!" Bunny explained. How could you argue with wanting to expand your horizons?

Bounding up the steps she looked around, smiling at everything. It was so calm and peaceful in here. The girl loved it. But she was here for another reason. As she set foot on the temple grounds two large black birds, crows, swooped down to attack her. Bunny yelped and tried to hit them away but it did no good. Inside the shrine, the girl from earlier snapped her head up, her ESP kicking in.

"I feel it," she said as she stood, pulling out an exorcism charm. "I sense something. Is it a demon?"

She ran outside to try and find the location. It wasn't hard since Bunny was yelling and whining as the two crows kept attacking. She ran for the sound. Was this girl who was screaming being attacked by an evil spirit? Or was she possessed?

"Where are you? I won't let you invade this sacred temple!" she yelled as she held the charm up. Bunny looked up to see what was going on. She didn't have long though.

"Evil spirit, begone!" She shouted before throwing the charm at the girl. It struck her in the forehead and for some reason, it forced that scar open. Due to the pain, she fell back. Luckily, it didn’t bleed. The priestess gasped and flushed in embarrassment.

"What the...? A girl?" she asked, still holding her hand out. Helping the girl up, she dragged her into the shade of one of the trees. Bunny sat up and looked at her.

"Is that how you always greet people? Well then, I'm Bunny."

The priestess sighed and bowed her head in apology. "Um, Bunny? I'm sorry. My name is Hino Rei,” she said, introducing herself. Bunny smiled and shook Rei’s hand.

"It's okay. Hey, if you SWEAR not to tell anyone, I'll tell you my real name," she said. Rei blinked and nodded, promising.

Bunny smiled and pointed to herself. "My name is Serenity Breifs."

 Rei's eyes went wide. Even though she rarely watched television, she still knew about the world famous girl. Who didn't? Serenity Breifs was the heir of the largest and richest company in the world. She'd defeated the legendary Mr. Satan who, even in old age, had never been defeated.

The strongest person in the world, and one of the richest, Serenity was also very beautiful. Not to be rude, but Rei couldn't see the great beauty in this girl. But maybe it was because of that stupid hairstyle.

"You’re really Serenity?” Rei asked in a hushed voice. Before Bunny could answer another voice caught her attention. A woman was praying. Bunny got up alongside Rei and they moved to the front to see a man and woman praying and asking for Mimi to come safely home. Rei seemed worried.

"Ma'am? Did something happen to Mimi?" she asked. The woman looked up to see the priestess.

"Oh Rei, it's terrible! Out daughter Mimi is missing!" she cried. Rei didn't even seem to respond at that which made Bunny blink. She really knew how to keep her head!

"Haven't you seen the news? The 6 o'clock Phantom Bus? Mimi rode the bus here to Sendai Hill and this area is so creepy..." she began, causing Bunny’s eyes to narrow at her rudeness.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rei! I didn't mean to imply that your family is creepy!" she apologized. Rei said nothing. She'd heard this numerous times and knew that half the time the apologies were not serious at best.

She turned to leave and Bunny just stood there. The woman huffed and left, whispering to her husband.

"That priestess isn't even surprised!" She said, not bothering to notice or care that Bunny could easily hear her.

"She's so weird! She does weird prayers and chants and keeps crows as pets! I heard someone say she has ESP!" Luna's ears perked at that, but she couldn't say anything to Bunny. Hopping out of her arms, the cat made a beeline for one of the shrubs to hide. Trunks and Goten were walking up the steps.

Bunny smiled as she saw them. She waved at the two and bounced over, pulling her hair out of its usual style.

“Hi papa, hi Goten!” she greeted. Her father was here, that generally meant paparazzi weren't too far off.

"Hey 'Reneity," Trunks greeted, smiling as well. When in public with his daughter, she was called Serenity or some slight variation of it. Goten looked around at the temple grounds.

“So, this is the place, huh?”

Bunny nodded, going to mention her new friend, Rei, when Trunks lowered his head to whisper.

“Dende wants us back. He says there’s trouble,” he warned, going to take Bunny’s hand. She moved back a few steps.

“Hold on, papa, I want to say good-bye to my new friend!” she announced, looking behind her to see Rei there with a broom, looking distracted over the latest accusations against her.

“Rei-chan! Come meet my papa!” she called, waving her over. Rei looked up and moved that way, slowly, in awe to meet Trunks Briefs. He was close to six feet tall and towered over the two girls. The man next to him held his hand out.

"Hey," he said. He stood maybe a quarter of an inch or so shorter than Trunks and had a big grin on his face. He must have been one of those people who was always happy. Rei eyed him warily. He blinked in confusion.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked. Bunny spoke up.

"It's alright Rei! Uncle Goten wouldn't hurt a fly!" she said.

“She called you ‘uncle Goten’, you’re her uncle?” Rei asked carefully.

Goten chuckled softly and shook his head. "No...Trunks just got her in the habit of calling me that. I'm his best friend. We grew up together," Goten explained.

Rei's suspicions lifted and she bowed politely.

"Rei, I'm sorry, but I've gotta go. Hey, is it okay for me and Uncle Goten to come by tomorrow? After school hours of course!" Bunny said. Rei smiled again and nodded. Serenity Breifs was so kind it seemed. It was nice to make friends who don't seem to mind that you're different.

* * *

 

Dende had nearly worn a hole in the floor from the pacing he’d been doing. He looked up to see the others arrive, and ran over. “Thank goodness you’re here! It’s terrible!”

“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked as Bunny hopped out of his arms, watching them hurry inside.

His green face was somewhat pale, as if something terrified him to death. Goku looked to him.

"Dende, you've been pacing around now for a long while. What's up?" he asked. Vegeta was hacked off that he was missing training over something that would probably prove to be a trivial matter.

"It's terrible! Someone's broken into Omega's Chamber!" He yelled. Bunny had no idea what that meant, neither did Goten or Trunks. The others did though. Omega, the all-powerful demon, was nearly impossible to beat. According to rumors she even had Saiyan blood running through her veins. It was almost broken into once before.

"Dende, how'd it happen?" Piccolo demanded. The green guardian shook his head.

"I don't know...I think it’s connected to the attempted break-in sixteen years ago..." He said. Trunks blinked. Sixteen years ago...his wife was murdered...as was his unborn child. Was there...a connection of sorts?

"Dende...sixteen years ago...could there...?" he asked. Dende only nodded, cutting him off. Trunks held back a growl. A connection… what kind of connection could there be? Why would someone murder two innocent people to release a demon?

"I think I know why...but I can't say just yet...I would need Black Moon's confirmation..." Dende said. He moved his eyes to Bunny before looking to the ground.

"Could you all go and try and find her body?" Dende asked. They agreed and went to leave, as Goten promised to return Bunny home. Once they were gone, the guardian looked to them.

"And... I need you two to find the other Sailor Guardian who uses sacred magic. Only she could possibly stop Omega. Her or your Princess. Oh, don't be surprised. Bunny, I know everything that goes on. Don't worry. I won't tell a soul," Dende said, after seeing Bunny's stare.

She reluctantly nodded and turned to Goten. Lifting the girl into his arms, he jumped off the look out and flew off. As they left, clacking could heard coming from the large building.

"You're late for the meeting," Dende said, not bothering to turn around.

"I'd love to help but this ghost of mine can't do a damned thing. Can't you release me?" a feminine voice asked. Dende shook his head.

“You know the rules. Only the princess can awaken you.”

“Yes, yes, I’m well aware of that. Karen sure did a freaking great job of sealing me away… figures, the one thing that DIDN’T break forty years later would me MY seal,” she complained. Turning and walking off, Sailor Earth vanished.

* * *

 

“Sorry, grandpa, I’ll turn it off next time, I need to go!” Bunny shouted, running out the door and pulling her still damp hair into its usual style. She’d forgotten to turn the gravity room off again, and was in a hurry to make it to Sendai Hill and the Hikawa shrine. The bus was ready to pull out when she climbed on it, paying the fee, carrying Luna along with her.

“Are you going back to Rei's?" Luna asked, so as the bus driver couldn't hear.

 Bunny nodded. She'd promised Rei she'd be there.

"If something goes wrong while you're there, I've got the remote to contact Ami an-meow!" Luna began hurriedly.

 Bunny blinked a few times. "Luna, what's up? Spit it out!" She said. Then a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Yeah Luna, go ahead and say it."

Bunny went rigid and looked over to see that familiar, arrogant person sitting next to her, looking curiously at Luna.

“What are you doing here?!” Bunny demanded.

He pulled his glasses off to glare at her, holding up a student identification card. “I take this bus to school.”

Luna read the card. ‘ _Chiba Mamoru, 11 th grade, Azabu High School._’

"See? I'm legit."

Bunny calmed down, but not much.

"Um...do you...know about the Phantom Bus?" she asked, stammering some.

"It's on this line..." he said, looking forward. Bunny realized something as she stared at his profile.

_'He...looks like Tuxedo Kamen..._ '

Mamoru looked at her as she turned away. She looked so much like Sailor Moon.

"Champion of Justice..." he whispered, though it was loud enough to be heard. Bunny and Luna freaked at that.

"WHAT?" the girl screamed. Mamoru said it was nothing, covered his mouth, and looked away. The bus stopped at the temple and the girl ran off of it.

"He's pretty sharp," Luna said. It would be best to keep an eye on him. Bunny walked up the long path to the temple to look for Rei, only to see her surrounded by people. The mean woman from yesterday stood there, questioning her.

"Could you please use your ESP to find Mimi?" she asked. Rei sadly looked away.

"I...I'm sorry. I can't control it. It'd be better to leave it to the police. You'd have better luck with them," she admitted.

The woman turned nasty at that remark. "Why can't you be a sweet girl for once?! With all those weird, demonic prayers you do...I bet you're the one who took Mimi away!" The woman accused.

“Hey! Shut up and leave Rei-chan alone! She said go to the police, you’re wasting time looking for your daughter here!” Bunny shouted in Rei’s defense. “I bet YOU’RE the reason she’s missing, if you’re here all the time!”

Rei ran off, not looking back, heading to the room with the Great Fire to pray. But, she got a bad feeling and turned around, seeing a man wearing a bus driver’s uniform staring at her.

“Who are you?” Rei demanded, causing him to smile.

“You look a lot like Black Moon,” he mused. “Similar hair and that pale skin…”

Rei didn’t know what he meant, and tried to leave, when an unknown force grabbed her and threw her into the demon bus, causing her to scream. Bunny was running her way, pulling out her disguise pen.

“Moon Power! Change me into a Stewardess!" she commanded. Her clothes changed and so did her hair, the pigtails vanished and the buns stayed.

"A stewardess?" Luna demanded, though Bunny had an explanation for it.

"It's my job to protect the passengers!" she explained as she grabbed onto the side with Luna hanging onto her foot. Bunny looked in to see several knocked out passengers and Rei! Luna lost her grip and Bunny went to grab her but noticed Tuxedo Kamen had grabbed the feline.

“T-Tuxedo Kamen! AH! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” Bunny called out as she slipped down. Powering up, she flew after the bus, getting swallowed up in the portal with it.

Tuxedo Kamen was speechless at the sight. The girl WAS Sailor Moon! Luna jumped from his arms, not realizing what he had just witnessed. She had to call the others.

"She transformed right before my very eyes! What IS she?" he demanded.

Luna kept running until she was far from the caped man. She grabbed the remote.

"Ami! Goten-san!" she yelled. Goten was the first to respond, next was Ami. "Bunny has been kidnapped by the enemy!"

 Seconds passed before a frantic Goten and a shocked Ami appeared before Luna.

"Wh...What was that?" Ami demanded. Goten said 'Teleportation' and left it at that. He stared at his cat. Bunny was kidnapped? Trunks would kill him, wish him back to life, and then let Vegeta have a turn!

Ami whipped out her new computer and began to track the girl. The tracker jumped from the screen and began to fall straight down.

"She's heading down...?"

* * *

 

"W...where am I? Papa? Uncle Goten? Grandpa! Some one!" she yelled. Suddenly, she heard Luna's voice coming from the jewels in her hair.

"Bunny! Don't cry! Your yells will destabilize the dimension you're in!" she ordered. Moon sniffled and looked around. She spotted a mass of bodies. She moved over and gasped. These were the missing children! She frantically told Luna she'd found the children and began to look for Rei. She'd spotted her with Jadeite kneeling over her.

"Goten! I'll need some of your energy!" Luna snapped. The man looked to her and walked over. Luna tossed a red pen to Ami.

"Ami! Take this! Now, you need to transform. Goten will send some of his energy into this computer and it will amplify into your transformation energy and teleport you to Bunny!" Luna ordered. Ami nodded and tossed her pen into the air.

"Mercury Power Make UP!" Goten did as he was instructed and sent his energy into a channel that led to the computer which burst it out at Sailor Mercury, teleporting her off. Goten sighed. He hoped they'd be alright.

 

"Sailor Mercury!" Moon cried happily, seeing her friend. Jadeite threw a blast of Ki at the two, and held Rei by her throat. He laughed evilly and called them weak myths...nothing but lies and legends. Moon glared.

"Shabbon Spray!" Mercury shouted, covering the area in her freezing fog. However, Jadeite held his hand out, the fog turning into small hail stones that fell to the ground. Ami gasped.

"He froze it!" She shouted. Suddenly something red formed on Rei's forehead and the red pen in Ami's hand began to glow, the sign of Mars appearing on them both. Ami took the pen and threw it at Rei.

 In a flash of light, Rei appeared in her own red and violet Sailor uniform. She wore high heels and had an elegant gem just above her skirt. She looked at herself. Moon's boots and gloves shrunk just a bit more and the red stone on her locket lit up.

"Alright Rei!" Bunny congratulated. However another Ki blast hit her gut and sent her flying back. Mercury called out to her.

"Sailor Moon! Throw your Tiara at him!" Luna commanded. Moon pulled it off and watched it snap together, throwing it and calling out her attack phrase. Jadeite grabbed it, smirking. Luna was the one to get the last laugh though. She pressed a button and the Tiara wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

Moon told Rei to attack. Rei didn't know what to do at first, but suddenly it came to her. As if she'd done this before as an attack.

"Evil Spirit, Begone!" The words on the paper charms burned as though on fire. He was charred to ash as was the Tiara. Moon didn't realize that though. They would have celebrated, but the sacred attack was destroying the dimension they were in.

Moon gathered the children together and teleported everyone back to Sendai Hill, smiling as they got up. Goten and Luna appeared behind the girls.

“You are the warrior of fire, Sailor Mars!” Luna announced, ecstatic.

“My powers are because I’m a Sailor Guardian?” Mars asked, as they all changed back into their regular clothes.

“Welcome to the group!”  


* * *

 

“No! They killed him! Not even the Lady Earth could do that!” a man with long, wavy brown hair roared, watching a crystal ball. He turned behind him, looking to the girl hooked up to machinery which seemed to be keeping her alive.

“An’ya was returned and now Jadeite has been defeated,” Nephlyte swore, spitting curses on the Sailor Guardians.

An’ya’s tail began to stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 pages. Also, the first reveal of the DBZ crew. They don't really appear much, because it's not their story anymore. Now, it's Sailor Moon's turn to save the world. But, they're there for advice.
> 
> Sailor Earth continues to make appearances, despite what happened in the prologue. Don't worry, it'll be explained. As will An'ya's heritage, which is a retcon from the source. I should make note of retcons, shouldn't I?


	5. Act Four -- Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a party!

Act four: Masquerade

 

The sound of typing keys echoed in the empty building, going furiously, entering vital data into a computer. Blue eyes strained in the dim lighting to watch the screen. An overhead light would have been appreciated but that would give her away. She watched images appear on the screen and she went over them in her head to make sure she'd missed no one important.

Everyone was there. Ami, Rei, Bunny… Luna had even started a file up for Goten, and for that unusually perceptive man, Chiba Mamoru. Was he a friend, or a foe?

Tossing the thought aside, she continued her work in the Crown Game Center.

* * *

 

A few days had passed since Rei joined the team and Omega's Chamber was broken in to. Bunny had yet to invite the Guardians to her home and had yet to tell anyone that Tuxedo Kamen had witnessed her transformation.

Today they sat on Dende's lookout, the three girls and one man, as Dende spoke to Rei about her mission to retrieve Omega.

 Rei looked to Luna. "Luna! Who is the princess we're looking for? Which country? Do we have any clues?” she demanded. “Also! You have to tell us your true origins and your role or else I won't be part of this!"

Goten snorted at the pushy girl. She reminded him of his mother. Rei glared at Bunny's ‘uncle’. Before an argument could start though, Luna spoke up.

"To tell you the truth...I can't remember for the life of me..."she admitted. Ami looked over at the cat and tried reasoning with her.

"But Luna, we need this information...it's our destiny to fight the enemy so-" she began when Luna cut her off.

"No! You were chosen only to protect the princess! The Neo Guardians were chosen to fight the enemy!" Luna snapped. Goten blinked. Neo Guardians?

“Mind explaining?”

Luna sighed and lowered her ears in worry. “I was sent to awaken you and train you to protect the princess. I knew who she was; I knew until recently, something sealed my memory up. Maybe to protect her further,” she whispered.

“And the Ginzuishou?” Ami asked.

"I don't know...we can't find her because the princess was kind of...sealed away." She said. Rei and Ami looked confused.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Probably because she has the Ginzuishou with her...locked up inside of her perhaps...but to find her it must come from your memories. Especially Bunny..."

 Speaking of the teen girl, she was practicing some of her moves, since her grandfather didn't like it when she got rusty and liked to show it to her in his own...unique way. She still had the bruise on her stomach. She yelped and fell as she misjudged a kick.

"Why Bunny?" Goten asked. Since a few days ago, after remembering Bunny having once mentioned the Ginzuishou, he had become more and more concerned. He had a hunch but didn't bring it up.

"Because Bunny is the leader. She was the first to be awakened," Luna explained.

"Well...there goes the world," he said, before he ended up with Bunny's shoe in his face. Dende put his green hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Rei, do you understand the importance of your destiny? If you don't recapture Sailor Omega then we're all doomed. If she is revived before you locate the princess then she won't hesitate to hunt you all down and kill each of you," he warned. Rei felt a shiver run up her spine when she heard his words. Sailor Omega sounded ruthless.

"Why...?" Rei asked. Dende looked down and took a few steps forward. He remembered the day the Neo Guardians arrived, carrying her lifeless body with them. It had been forty years since then, and then they were broken.

"Because you look so much like the Guardian who sealed her away. It's revenge she wants. And if she can't find those who did it to her, she'll go for you...I don't know where the survivors are, or if they're even alive.”

Rei nodded. “I’ll stop her.”

“Thank you.”

Dende watched as Goten took off with the girls, and he heard footsteps in the eerie silence that fell whenever she came.

“I take it you found out?” he wondered.

“I’d love to help. Of course, like I said, thanks to Karen all I get to do is watch.”

“Tell me, do you know why they’re after her? Isn’t her soul still in Hell?”

“Surprisingly, I hear she likes it down there. She’s the guardian, and she managed to subdue Cell shortly after he got there,” she said, running her hand along her blade. “If she left, there’d be no one stopping your buddies from making a comeback.”

“Then why-”

“They’re going to finish what they started. They have the power, they don’t need HER soul.”

She turned to leave, and Dende smiled. Sailor Earth hadn’t changed one bit.

* * *

 

“Papa! PAPA!” Bunny squealed in delight, rounding the corner, followed by Goten. She skid to a halt and rushed directly into the living room, nearly taking out a potted planet.

“Yeah?” Trunks asked, not really looking up, until he realized Bunny was standing over her, about to explode with pure joy. It was Saturday; the day Gohan gave out her monthly grades. Usually, she came home really depressed.

“B! I got a B in math!” she said, holding out the paper, her hands trembling from the pure happiness.

Trunks looked at it, and then turned to the outside wall, staring hard. Bunny was confused.

“Papa?”

“This is the part of my dream where Majin Buu crashes through the wall and kills us,” he explained, before getting smacked in the head.

“I really got a B! A whole B minus!” she announced, getting a hug from her father.

“Great! You’re really improving!”

Bunny seemed immensely proud of herself and plopped down in a chair next to the large fish tank, while Goten raided the pantry. There were a few moments of silence, before Trunks began to speak again.

“Bunny, your grandmother can’t make it to the D-Land Ball tomorrow because she’s ill, so I have to take her place,” he began, before looking towards the kitchen. “Goten! Can you watch Bunny tomorrow?”

“’m b’sy,” he mumbled through a full mouth, before swallowing. “Taking Luna to the vet, or my landlord’s gonna kick me to the curb.”

“Sorry, Bunny. You’re stuck going.”

Bunny jumped up, shaking the aquarium. She HATED formal events. Any time she showed up as Serenity, no one would leave her alone.

“W-what about Gohan and Videl?”

“Visiting Mr. Satan tomorrow.”

“Goku? ChiChi? GRANDPA?!”

Goten shook his head. “Training, and you know how mom is when you show up, so unless you want to be stuck studying all day…”

“And I don’t trust father any further than I can blast him. Sorry, Bunny, you’re stuck.”

With a groan, Bunny stormed upstairs, leaving Goten to watch.

“I’d think a teenage girl would love going to stuff like that.”

Trunks nodded. “Yeah.” He looked over to Goten to say something else, and then frowned.

“You have your own refrigerator! Go raid it!”

* * *

 

The next day came, and Bunny had to get ready for the ball.

"No...no...no..." she said as she went through one of the spare room which was made into a large walk-in closet for her dresses. She knew the dress had to be nice and rather expensive looking since it was a princess she was going to visit but she couldn't find any good ones. Groaning, she pulled a dress off the rack and went to look at accessories.

Finally choosing white heels and red gloves with fake white roses, she went to change. Trunks walked past her to head to his bedroom. “Finally find one?”

Bunny nodded and held it up to show it off, sticking her tongue out at it. He laughed at her reaction and nodded. It had cost him an arm and a leg, and he’d always been sure she’d never touch it, but she’d proved him wrong.

“That’s good. Go get dressed, we’re driving. Do you need help with your hair?”

“Yeah. Can you help me braid it in a few minutes?” she asked, closing her door behind her to put the dress on.

After managing to zip herself up she pulled her gloves on and found a chain to clip onto her locket to wear it as a necklace. She put her communicator on and went to dab perfume onto her neck when she spotted something black in her window.

Turning and running to it, she looked out, but saw nothing. Sighing, she clipped some earrings in and walked out of her room, locking the door behind her. Outside, right above the window, Tuxedo Kamen was rather thankful that she hadn't spotted him.

* * *

 

The two walked into the ball room at the embassy, Bunny holding a mask to her face, peering around. Just as she’d suspected, many people stopped what they were doing to look over at the two of them. She hated the attention, had she known it would come to this she’d have let Mr. Satan win back then.

Serenity Briefs was a social enigma. She was seen in public once, maybe twice a year, while her father was out and about every day. To see her as Serenity was a treat and a media nightmare.

Wandering through the dense crowd, she was seeking the food. She’d hang out there for a while before faking a stomach ache, or an allergy, and home in an hour or two. It was a good plan.

She managed to spot the table and stood there, occasionally munching on something or other, staring at the people when something caught her eye. It was a girl in a pink ball gown. It was various shades; no pattern of any kind adorned it. Her arms had puffy sleeves and her hair was the same color as her dress, very long, it went to her ankles, and her hair was… similar to Bunny’s own hairstyle, and she looked very pale.

Bunny was curious, and made her way through people to speak with her. However, when she was only a good ten feet from her, a couple passed through Bunny’s field of vision and the woman in the pink dress vanished, as though she’d never been there.

Taking a step back, she hit something. Turning to apologize she realized it was Goten!

"Uncle Goten? What are you doing here?" Bunny asked. Goten scratched the back of his head and grinned nervously.

"Luna made me and the girls head over here. She thinks that maybe Princess D is the princess you're looking for or that D Land's treasure is the Ginzuishou,” he explained. Blinking in a confused way, Bunny looked behind him to see Rei and Ami talking. Luna was resting on Ami's shoulder as the she made her way to Goten and Bunny.

“Oh, Goten-san… who is your friend?” Ami asked. Upon the realization Ami didn’t know, Goten motioned to Bunny.

“Her? This is Serenity Briefs,” he said, knowing to call her that in public like this when her father was around. He went to explain her secret, but Bunny interrupted him.

“Yes. I am Serenity,” she said in her most regal voice, bowing to Ami, who looked ecstatic to ‘meet’ her. “Might I have your name, as you seem to already know mine?” she wondered. Rei, who knew the truth, was amazed. With the mask, the voice, and the hair it was impossible to tell this was Bunny.

“Oh! My name is Mizuno Ami. I attend Juuban Junior High,” she said.

“I’m Hino Rei, and I go to T*A.”

"It is a pleasure to meet you. It is not often I am given an opportunity to...'hang out' with other teenagers after the Tenkaichi Budokai two years prior," she explained as she turned to Goten once more. “Goten…san, you wouldn’t happen to have seen my father in the area, would you?”

Goten shook his head. “Nope. Sorry, Sere.”

With a polite bow, Bunny turned to leave, still holding the mask to her face.

"Goten, you personally know Serenity Briefs?" Ami asked. Goten nodded.

"Trunks and I grew up together. His father didn't like my father but we turned out just fine. We were little demons, pulling pranks, getting in trouble...God, I miss those days,” he said, grinning at the memories of his childhood.

* * *

 

"Geez...nothing but stuck up snobs," Bunny groaned as she walked around, looking for the food again. As she looked around a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Beautiful princess, may I have this dance?" it asked. The words were very familiar, as was the voice. Bunny turned to see who it was. Before she could see who it was, a gloved hand gently grabbed her own and she was swept into a dance with none other than Tuxedo Kamen. Bunny gasped and slowly pulled her own mask away.

“You’re…!” she began, before smiling. “I don’t know why, but… I was thinking of you.” ‘ _Don’t let your guard down!_ ’

Bunny halted in her dance, reluctantly, as the familiar voice called out over the crowd, though no one seemed to hear it but her. She was led out onto the balcony, the waning moon overhead.

“It’s beautiful,” Tuxedo Kamen said. “I don’t know why, but it’s as if I’ve longed to see it my entire life.”

Bunny looked up at it with a smile, before Luna’s voice brought her back to reality. He was gone.

“Nothing. She’s not our princess,” Luna explained, ears drooping. Not caring, Bunny shrugged over the ‘loss’ and went to go find the food again. ‘ _Don’t be fooled!_ ’

“What the-?” Bunny asked herself as she heard that voice again. Suddenly she felt as though lead had been dropped into her stomach. She turned back around to see Princess D running towards the balcony, holding the treasure. Being so close, the girl reached out to stop her, only to be shoved off the side.

 Before she could plummet to her death, a hand grabbed her own. She looked up.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" she shouted. He was struggling to hold on. Bunny's com went off.

"Bunny, where are you?" Ami cried. She had transformed already.

"Ami, what's going on?" Bunny demanded.

"Princess D's been possessed by the enemy!" Ami responded. Before bunny could say another word, her weight pulled Tuxedo Kamen off the side. Luna called out for Bunny to use her pen.

 Confused, she held it into the air and watched in amazement as it turned into an umbrella and let them both float to the ground. Bunny was amazed at that and watched it shrink once more. Before she could say another word though, Tuxedo Kamen tipped his hat to her.

“Thank you, Sailor Moon. You’ve saved my life.”

Without another word between them, he left.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" Bunny called out. Her transformation complete, she flew back up to the balcony and landed on her feet, having yet to realize her costume was missing something. She looked to the collapsed princess. Hovering over her was a strange shadow that looked like a man's face.

Sailor Mars stepped forward. "Evil Spirit, Begone!" It passed through with no damage!

A voice came from nowhere to taunt them. “Good show, brats! But that’s only my shadow!” it roared.

The three looked to one another, and Moon went to grab her Tiara.

"Now, allow me to take your energy for our great leader!" It shouted. A dark portal opened behind it, waves of evil magic pouring out over the guests. Even Trunks and Goten fell victim to it and were unable to break free.

“Uncle Goten! Papa!” Moon shouted. She had to do something, but it was a shadow. What could she do?

‘ _That means my Tiara-_ ’

She gasped in horror. “My tiara!” The others stared in shock. It was gone!

“I…I must have destroyed it!” Mars lamented.

“Without Sailor Moon’s tiara, she has no attacks!” Mercury pointed out in the least helpful way possible.

‘ _But I’m not scared… I feel so warm, like someone is watching over me,_ ’ she told herself as her forehead began to burn. Reaching up, her fingers ran over a smooth jewel of a new tiara! She didn’t know what it could do to fight a shadow, though.

‘ _Darkness flees the light!_ ’

“Who are you?” Moon demanded, looking around. The voice, which only she seemed to be able to hear, kept repeating its message.

“Use your tiara to reflect the light of the moon to him!” a male voice called out. With no time to wonder, she positioned the gem to do just that.

“Moon Twilight Flash!”

The gem bounced the blinding light forward, striking the shadow. It shrieked and broke apart before their eyes, its defeat allowing its victims to wake. Not paying them much attention, Moon ran over to her father and to Goten, making sure they were both still breathing.

Deciding they were fine, she grabbed Goten by the shirt, reaching back to slap him as hard as she could and barely managing to back her head away to avoid the counter-punch.

“I’ve gotta go,” she said, trying to hint to him that Ami was still unaware of her secret. With a nod, Goten stood to wake Trunks while Moon went to find a safe place to transform back, though managing to pass the refreshment table and grabbing a drink, accidentally picking up an alcoholic drink. No one saw her wobble off in a drunken stupor. She made it as far as the balcony and almost toppled over.

“No you don’t,” Tuxedo Kamen said, grabbing her to steady her and trying to sit her down. She dropped something, a handkerchief, which he pocketed before sitting her on one of the chairs, trying to make sure she didn’t just topple sideways.

“What do you want with her?” he head, turning to see Goten ready to attack him.

Raising his hands to prove he wasn’t up to any nefarious ideas with the drunk girl, he backed away, hopping up onto the railing. “It would seem that we are after the same thing,” he said in a smooth voice, now several feet away.

“The Ginzuishou?” came Luna’s voice. “Are we allies?”

Tuxedo Kamen only looked over to Sailor Moon, then back to the other two. “Next time… we might just be enemies.”

He jumped and was gone.

While Goten went to pick Moon up, pulling the locket off to transform her back, Luna looked for the mysterious man, though he was nowhere to be seen.

“Enemies…”

* * *

 

“They defeated my shadow!” Nephlite roared before flying into a stream of curses he had learned from her. Unconcerned with his plight, another man in uniform just looked up from the table holding An’ya’s lifeless body. She was receiving the energy quite well, and with Jadeite gone, no one could interrupt their plans with her.

“Don’t worry about it, it was just a shadow. We have her heart beating,” he reminded “and she’ll be breathing on her own by tomorrow.”

“It’s not enough!” Beryl screeched. “We must bring her back, that traitor cost us forty years, we will not be delayed again! We cannot revive her without the Ginzuishou!”

“Yes, my queen!” both chimed as one. When she was gone, Nephilite growled.

“I will make them pay.”

* * *

 

Thunder cracked and a light rain fell over the area. She walked on, no umbrella to shield her from the weather. The rose earrings she wore, a present from her sensei, glinted in the dying light.

“A storm is coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 pages this time, so kind of short.
> 
> The character who tells Bunny to 'watch out' was originally not even going to show up, you know. But after this chapter, I was reminded that at the time, the Usagi/Mamoru pairing was extremely unpopular, so the relationship shifted off to what it is for the rest of the story, and this character became a full cast member, and later was written out to be very important to the story.
> 
> Oh, wait. That gets explained in detail later.
> 
> ...like... 'chapter 60' later.
> 
> Oops.


	6. Act Five -- Sailor Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories begin to resurface as Sailor Jupiter comes into the fold.

Act five: Sailor Jupiter

_It was hazy, and foggy. She didn’t know what to make of it and she barely understood why she was so frightened. Screaming in the distance, something about a storm…_

_‘I think… I’m Bunny? No… I am Serenity,’ she told herself. It was odd… she never thought of herself by that name, for the past several years, she had been ‘Bunny’._

_A voice came to her ears, and she turned, though she could barely see her own hand in front of her face. A man was running to her, calling for her, there was great grief in her voice._

_‘She is dead! Serenity, where are you, I won’t let you die!’ he screamed. The blood on his gut was noticeable in the haze. He came upon her, his face almost in sight when_

“SERENITY BRIEFS I AM TEN SECONDS AWAY FROM BREAKING THIS DOOR DOWN!”

Bunny shrieked and jumped up, hitting the alarm clock that was getting on her father’s last nerve. She heard his sigh of relief.

“Get up and get ready before Goten gets here.”

His footsteps retreated and Bunny went to get into the bath. Her chest was tight, and looking down, her birth mark was red and sore. It hadn’t been this agitated in a long time, though it seemed her strange dreams always came right before it acted up.

It didn’t bother her anymore, and it rarely bled.  She’d asked her father once, and he’d just said she was special, because no one had a mark like that. It had satisfied her to this day.

Trunks was getting dressed, pulling his socks on and listening to the news, trying to find out anything he could about Sailor Moon. She was popping up everywhere lately, and he was finding himself just needing more and more information. He didn’t quite know what he’d DO with it once he had it, but it made him feel better for the time being.

That was when the news flipped over to the ball, the information on the new superhero sparse and hard to find. It mentioned Serenity Briefs, she’d been out on the town with her father and Trunks smiled. There’d been a time that she’d loved doing all that stuff, but those days seemed to be so far in the past.

He had the day off, and he flipped the television off. After that...strange attack the previous day, he wanted to speak with Dende. Opening his window, he took off and as he did, he passed Goten and that black cat he'd been taking care of. The two waved to one another as Goten landed and Trunks flew on.

* * *

 

"So, did you get in trouble for being late?" Goten asked the girl. Bunny nodded and looked to Luna who sighed.

"Bunny, you need to live with more voracity." The tone in Luna’s voice couldn’t be missed, but both Goten and Bunny gave her confused looks.

"What?" they asked together, neither understanding.

"Just wake up sooner."

"I'd love to Luna, but today is just a sleepy day," Bunny whined, yawning. Goten closed his eyes as he walked on. Screams were heard and before the two could react to anything, both found themselves face down in the dirt. Goten jumped up, ready to attack whatever had happened to hit them. He only saw a rather tall junior high girl standing over them, breathing heavily.

"You two should be more careful.” She looked down at the both of them. Goten blinked before he saw the truck continue on its way. He realized how close to death he was, not from being run over, but from having to tell Trunks something had happened to Bunny.

Bunny, on the other hand, was far more concerned with the girl who had just saved her life. She was very tall, with dark brown hair and beautiful earrings, like roses. The unknown girl nodded and walked off as Goten helped Bunny to her feet, grabbing his phone as it started to ring. Bunny tried to listen in, and could hear the rather distinct sound of her grandparents arguing. Well, it was more like the sound of her grandmother yelling.

Goten nodded a few times, trying to speak, though it seemed he was being constantly interrupted. Luna looked to Bunny.

“Are calls from your grandparents usually like this?”

Bunny just nodded. “I bet grandpa broke something again.”

Goten snapped the phone shut and sighed. “Yeah. Something important. Looks like you’re off the hook. Bulma needs to realize screaming with the phone that close to her mouth is a bad idea.”

He looked up realizing Bunny had taken off running a while ago. She could be fast when she wanted to be.

* * *

 

Bunny was ecstatic over an entire day of freedom, passing the Juuban Junior High, where Ami attended. It looked like it was about lunch time, and she wondered if she could find her eating. She climbed over the fence and made her way past students, looking for Ami, though it was the girl from earlier she spotted first.

She sat under a tree, pulling out a Bento Box and unwrapped it, going to eat. Before Bunny could go to see her, she was stopped by Ami, who startled her and learned it was a mistake to do that. The girl went to kick her, before catching herself and raising it before it could connect.

“Bunny, I’m sorry I startled you!” Ami said.

“Oh. Uh, well… I wanted to talk to the new girl.”

Ami sighed, relieved she still had her head attached to her shoulders. “I guess you’d fit in with her, then. I’ve heard she got kicked out of her old school for a gang related incident. I believe her name is Kino Makoto.”

Bunny looked to the girl as Ami continued on, looking for someone who might have more information on her. She wore a skirt that went to her ankles – she knew that to be how gangsters wore their uniforms.

Undeterred, she went over, standing in front of her with a smile, though glancing around a bit to make sure no one was heading her way.

“Hi!” she chirped, going to bow. Makoto had a glare on her face and jumped up, going to punch at Bunny. Before she could react, she heard a fist connect with something. Makoto had deflected a baseball that had been coming for Bunny’s head.

“Man. Did you have a black cat cross your path this morning?” the new girl demanded, sitting back down. “Hey, I saw you with Son Goten this morning, didn’t I?”

Bunny froze up when Makoto mentioned that. She nervously looked around, her hand darting up to her buns, as if ready to pull her hair free at a moment’s notice.

“N-no. My name is Tsukino Bu-”

“I know that was him. He’s the best friend of Trunks Briefs. That has to- mfph!”

Bunny’s hand flew up to Makoto’s mouth, she made a shushing sound and glanced around the yard fearfully. “That’s a secret!” she hissed. “I don’t want anyone to know, I don’t want the press on me all the time.”

Makoto pried Bunny’s hand off and it stunned the girl as to how powerful she was. Bunny was the strongest girl on the planet, Makoto removed her hand like it was nothing.

“Okay, then. Bunny it is. My name is Makoto.”

Smiling, Bunny took notice of her earrings again. “Those are so pretty. Where’d you buy them?”

“My sensei gave them to me.” Makoto reached up to feel them in her hand. “She died years ago; she was my best friend in the world.”

Both sat in awkward silence for a long time. Bunny had lost her mother when she was too young to remember, she felt she had it worse, but friends were always difficult to lose. After a moment or two of the suffocating silence, Makoto held her bento out to Bunny.

“Everyone is pretty mean. I’ve lost my appetite. You want?”

Bunny’s eyes and smile went wide, grabbing it up and going to eat. It was like watching a piranha.

“I’m new here, do you know of any places to hang out? Or some shopping centers with cute stuff, or, like, an arcade?”

Bunny swallowed a mouthful and looked up, nodding. “Yeah! I can meet you after school, and Uncle Goten and I can take you there!” she announced, handing the box back over. With a wave good-bye, Bunny went to the fence and with some effort, hopped over it, just short of getting caught by a teacher.

* * *

 

Trunks arrived at Dende’s Lookout after a morning of flight. Powering down, he walked towards the building, spotting the Guardian there, speaking to someone in the shadows, wearing a suit like those Sailor Guardian people. Assuming it was this ‘Sailor Moon’ he rushed over, but she was gone by the time he got there.

“Oh, good morning,” Dende greeted, turning around.

“Morning. Uh… who was that?” he wondered, pointing to where the girl had been.

“An old friend. No one important,” Dende lied. Trunks nodded.

“Cool. So, uh… Dende, can I ask you something?” he asked, scratching his head. “This break in, the one you said happened about fifteen years ago… does it, uh… does it have anything to do with… with…”

Dende could tell he was unwilling to force himself to say it, and decided to not let him.

“I think so. This enemy, the ones the Sailor Guardian face… they’ve been around for forty years. They operated in America, right about the time Cell was here. They need pure energy, but they were sealed away. The seal has cracked, so now they’re active again. I think you were just a random target.”

“But why? Why my wife, why my child?!” Trunks demanded becoming angry at the thought.

“It took a special kind of energy to break these seals. The amount of energy needed required so many humans and the more pure and innocent, the better. Trunks, it wasn’t personal. They didn’t target you for any reason other than you happened to have enough pure energy they could use.”

It hurt, though. But Trunks couldn’t argue with that, it made the most sense to him. Thanking Dende for his time, Trunks flew off.

“You’re going to Hell for lying like that,” Earth said, crossing her arms.

“I can’t tell him the truth. That would kill him.”

“Yes, yes, spare his little feelings, and when he finds out the Dark Kingdom DID target his wife for the child, he’ll kill you.”

“It would seem you care.”

“Look, after what I did to the other one, I need to make up for it, just like Karen said. And if you die, who the hell am I gonna be able to talk to?”

Not giving him a chance to answer, Earth turned on her heel and left.

* * *

 

"Check it out Makoto!" Bunny said happily as she led her new friend into the arcade center. Goten walked in behind the two girls, Luna riding on his shoulder. He was talking on the phone to Trunks as he did so, saying Bunny was at the arcade and was going to be a little late to get home and not to worry. As he hung up, he saw Makoto sit down to play the Sailor V game, giving Bunny tips at the same time.

"See? You've got just a split second to transform and then throw the killer move!" Makoto explained, demonstrating it. Bunny smiled.

“That’s so cool!” she announced. ‘ _So Sailor V transforms just like we do…_ ’

“That girl gives me the weirdest feeling,” Goten whispered to Luna, who nodded.

“Yes. However, I think you noticed it first, Goten-san. Maybe all your exposure to the energy given off by Sailor Moon has given you the ability to sense hidden power like that.”

“Like, what, it’s amplified me somehow? Could I be able to sense God Ki?”

Luna said nothing else, watching Makoto as the doors slid open. Rei and Ami entered, Ami was giving an apology to a red haired man for bumping in to him.

“Look, guys!” Bunny said, waving them over. “Mako-chan got a highscore! She’s so super cool!”

“Oh, hello Makoto-san. It’s very nice to meet you. If you’ll excuse me, I need to have a word with Bunny here,” the priestess said, grabbing the girl by the ear and dragging her off. Goten chuckled at the sight, knowing what that was like. It was better than getting dragged by the tail, Bunny was lucky to never have had one.

“You missed the meeting!” Rei hissed, twisting.

“I’m sorry, Rei-chan, but I wanted to spend some time with her!” Bunny whined, apologizing over and over. Shaking his head and grinning, Goten watched the sight as Makoto looked up to see Motoki sweeping up. She had a love struck look on her face when she saw him.

“Kind of looks like you, Goten-san,” Motoki laughed, watching Rei scold Bunny. He’d seen Goten do that enough in the past couple of years.

“Heh, you know what? I think you’re right,” he responded, looking to the dazed Makoto. The girl shook her head and excused herself, leaving.

Rei watched her go, and once Motoki was back at the counter, she looked to Goten. “I think we’ve found our next Guardian,” she whispered.

“Oh! Uncle Goten! Can we go look at that new bridal shop?” Bunny begged, grabbing his arm and tugging. “They have such pretty dresses!”

“Are you planning on getting married soon? Is there something I need to tell your grandfather?”

“N-no! I want to see the pretty dresses!” Bunny said, her face going red in either embarrassment or anger, Goten couldn’t tell which. He just laughed.

“Sure. Which one? We heading to Shibuya?”

“No, the one in Juuban.” Bunny looked to her friends. “Come with us!”

“Hold on, that cursed one?” Goten looked at her. “We’re going to a cursed bridal shop?”

Everyone looked at him. “I heard Pan talking about it. Supposedly, if a bride buys her dress at that shop, her marriage is doomed to failure from the start.” The stares made him nervous. “What? I don’t have a life, so I listen to these legends.”

He laughed and motioned for them to follow. He led the group a few blocks down and pointed out the building.

“That’s the one. They say the spirit of a dead bride possesses that dummy and seduces the grooms of brides who buy their dresses here," he continued.

Rei scoffed. “Well, if they gave in to temptation, it’s their own faults!” she insisted. Goten just shook his head.

“You can be a little scary at times.”

Bunny peered in to the window and looked around. It seemed to be closed up for the day, but she could have sworn she saw someone moving in there, in an odd, white Kimono. It looked like a woman with long hair and a gash in her face. The figure sharply turned her head to stare at Bunny, opening the eye that bore the scar. It was the color of blood, and she felt like a part of Bunny that had been missing for a long, long time.

The girl shrieked and fell back to the sidewalk, backing up until she hit railing. She pointed a shaking hand at the window. “S-s-s-someone’s in there!”

Goten lazily turned to look and saw nothing. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of your own reflection.”

* * *

 

"I'm heading off!" Motoki called to a co-worker as he walked out of the arcade around ten that night. His friend waved to him as she rounded the corner to head home. He didn't live that far off, so it wouldn’t take him long. As he got to the end of the street, he spotted someone he'd never noticed on the route home before.

"Hey excuse me miss. Are you okay?" he called, wondering if the woman was lost or something. She just grinned and went to lift the veil from her face, her eyes glowing.

"Look into my eyes..."

Motoki gasped and stepped back just as the flash of light overtook him.

"Too bad you aren't here Sensei. I've made a new friend and she thinks martial arts are cool... I guess you were right when you said I'd find other girls my age into this stuff," Makoto said as she looked up to the stars, sighing.

Sensei was gone and Makoto had been kicked out of school before being able to get her revenge on the gang that did it. "I miss you a lot..."

Stopping at a vending machine for something to drink, she heard footsteps and looked up. “Huh? Aren’t you…?”

* * *

 

_“I don’t believe a word of it, Raven!” the girl with the black earrings said “If you went to that thing in Japan tomorrow, you’d win! We fight the Dark Kingdom all the time, how much worse can this be?”_

_“Shut up. You’re embarrassing me.” The woman with brown hair pulled out a pack of cigarettes, Bunny couldn’t read the name that well, and lit one. “I’m not that good.”_

_“She’s right.” The new voice drew angry looks. Another woman with brown hair was bent forward in thought. “What? I’m trying to be ‘agreeable’, like Karen keeps saying.”_

_“You’ll never change, Nightwind. I’m beginning to regret our decision,” the girl with the earrings – Karen? – warned._

_Nightwind just smiled. “But that’s not what ‘God’ wants, right? How lucky for me. Alysse isn’t strong enough for this.”_

_How could Bunny understand them? They were speaking in English, and she had only a passable knowledge of the language._

_“We have other things to worry about. Omega.”_

_“What’s going on?” Bunny finally asked, walking up to the group. They ignored her. “Hey! Can you hear me?” she tried again in her accented English._

_She stormed over to grab Nightwind by the shoulder_

“Sailor Moon.”

Bunny jolted up and looked to her window. How did it get open?

Tuxedo Kamen crouched on the sill, motioning with his hand for her to be silent, then to follow him. He leapt down and bounded off. Looking back to her door as though her father would walk in any moment, Bunny jumped out and ran after the mysterious figure.

Goten looked up to see her run past him, though she hadn’t noticed him.

“Hey, girls, Bunny’s heading off for somewhere. Looks like the bridal shop!” he said to his COM unit as he took off after her. “Hang on, Luna!”

Powering up, he sped off towards Bunny’s destination. He arrived shortly before the girl and landed. As he did, Luna slumped from his shoulder and onto the ground, moaning and muttering something about throwing up. Bunny looked around the building before finding a side door slightly ajar.

“This isn’t right,” Bunny whispered. She pulled the disguise pen from her pocket.

“Something wrong?” Goten asked. She only ignored him and moved inside. Mars and Mercury arrived shortly after and Goten directed them inside. Mars blinked as she saw and recognized Bunny quickly. She was a guy!

 Bunny growled as she saw a monster looming over Makoto. She stood and made her presence known.

"Hey! I can't let you dress up as a bride to tempt men and end up tricking my friend! I'm your groom and our wedding is waiting... in hell!" Bunny shouted, dropping the gloves that came with the disguise.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

"Shabbon Spray!" Mercury called, encasing the area in fog, confusing the monster and giving them an edge.

"How dare you monsters use young and innocent girls for your twisted needs! Akuryo Taisan!" Mars shouted, throwing the sacred attack at the monster who seemed unfazed. The fog must have reduced the attack due to all the moisture. As they cursed, Makoto did too.

"Trick? Used? This wasn't... real?" she asked, her forehead glowing green. She growled and ended up lifting the monster over her head, the symbol of Jupiter appearing on her forehead where the glow was. As Luna saw this, she held a pen up to Goten and he took it from her.

"Hey Makoto!" Goten shouted as soon as the girl had thrown the monster. She looked at him as he threw the pen at her. "Catch!"

Makoto raised her hand and felt the item fly into it. It was as if electricity was surging from it and into her arm, right into her heart. Right into her core where she'd been taught all that powerful energy, her Ki, was stored. The electricity from the pen acted as a key, unlocking the dam. The energy shot from her and in a split second, she was dressed as a Sailor Guardian.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Moon shouted, smiling. Goten blasted the monster and frowned as the celebration was cut short.

"Nice try, but I'm up here!" the man said. “My name is Nephlite, one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Why don’t you show me that power that made her defect?”

Goten looked up and went to power another blast when he felt something and looked to Makoto.

"Flower Hurricane!"

Nephlite laughed and went to knock the attack away, but his eyes widened as soon as it made contact. With a shriek, he disintegrated. With his dead, the missing people began to appear at the feet of the mannequins. Not wanting to stick around for when they woke up, Goten motioned for the girls to follow him.

"So I'm a Sailor Guardian?” Jupiter asked as soon as they'd cleared the building. She looked at her hands.

"That's what Sensei meant... when she said I'd find other girls like me," she whispered. Sailor Moon held her hand out.

"Welcome to the group Makoto!"

Luna jumped into the air and a clattering sound was heard. Moon looked over.

"Luna...?"

"This makes our fourth Guardian. Sailor Moon, you are to become the leader and help us find and protect the princess!"

* * *

 

"Damn it! They killed Nephlite!" a man raged, looking into a crystal ball.

"Don't worry about it for now Zoicite."

"Kunzite, aren't you in the least bit worried?" Zoicite demanded. Kunzite chuckled and shook his head, looking down on the body of Sailor Omega.

"Not at all. Her soul knows it's futile to keep hoping for a miracle... she's almost halfway there," he said, motioning to the energy readings.

"But it is not enough! Find the Ginzuishou! That's the only way to bring our greatest warrior back!" Queen Beryl raged. The two men nodded and bowed.

"I know just the way my queen..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 pages on this one. This chapter took a LOT of rewrites initially, and I'm still not really happy with it.
> 
> I do try, though. I really do try.
> 
> I do this thing throughout the story, where you only catch half of the conversation, or you only get half of the necessary information, but that's on purpose. It's meant to drive the story, to let you read more and more and put the pieces together.
> 
> This is a huge piece of work for me, and we are 10% through this part of it.


	7. Act Six -- Tuxedo Kamen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is out.

Act 6: Tuxedo Kamen

 

Moon turned to look at Luna, whose eyes were glowing.

"Luna?" she asked, before hearing something drop at her feet with a clang. She looked down to see a kind of wand topped with a crescent moon. She knelt down to pick it up as everyone watched.

"Sailor Moon, we have finally found the four Guardians. Now all that is left is to find the Princess and protect her," the black cat said as the group formed a circle. Goten included, he felt like this was now part of his own destiny, this was the reason he was born.

"You are the leader, Bunny, it is your job to lead us in finding the princess and the Ginzuishou," Luna firmly explained. “This wand is special. I’ll show you how to use it later.”

"I'm the leader…?" Moon whispered as she felt a soft warm glow as the green gem lit up on her broach, and her uniform shrunk a little more. Mercury's boots shrunk, too. They were almost form-fitting. Moon shuddered and let herself change back.

' _Me…?_ '

Goten watched with curious fascination. He was letting all of this sink in as much as he could. He began to think back on his life, and the history of his family. They all seemed to have reasons for being born. His father to be the savior of Earth, his brother to defeat Cell, his best friend to enable his brother to defeat Cell, but Goten never really had much of a purpose before. Sure, he helped all he could in his life, though he never really wanted to. Now, however, he was channeling his energy towards something for the greater good now.

' _So this must be my own destiny…_ ' he thought. ' _To find the Ginzuishou and protect the princess_!'

* * *

 

' _Find it for me… and all your questions will be answered,_ ' came the haunting voice. He heard it, he knew it, and in a way he came to almost loathe it. That voice was that which haunted his dreams, the face of she who owned it hidden in mists and shadows. Still he ran for it.

 ' _The Ginzuishou… find it and you will remember all…_ ' Her face was so close! He could almost…!

Mamoru's eyes snapped open as he let out a gasp. Again. That dream came to him again. Every time he came close to seeing her face, he woke up. Looking at his star shaped pocket watch he noticed it was six in the morning. He sighed and rolled out of bed.

"The Ginzuishou…"

* * *

 

A couple of days went by with nothing 'exciting' happening in terms of Guardian activity. Bunny seemed to be bummed and her spirits only went back up when she was with her friends, the girls. And with her 'uncle' of course. Trunks had noticed this and had announced that she could have the entire month off from studies and training. Gohan had understood the decision, but Vegeta didn't. Oh well. What was done was done.

Bunny had left early that morning, so Trunks was left by himself in the large house to read his paper and maybe do a crossword or two. He frowned when he heard someone in the house.

"Goten, you know not to sneak up on me." Trunks called out as he put the paper down on the coffee table and got up to enter the kitchen where his friend was. Something small and furry ran in as he walked out, and Trunks assumed it was Goten's new cat. "Stop eating my food, man, there's barely enough for me and Bunny."

“’M h’ngry,” Goten protested with a snack between his teeth since his arms were full. “Y’re r’ch. J’st buy m’re.”

Trunks would have said something about how Goten was just as bad as Goku, but he sighed and walked back into the living room, going to his paper. The cat was sitting on it. Trunks grinned.

“Nice kitty. C’mon, give uncle Trunks his paper back,” he said in his sweetest tone as he went to lift the cat up. Luna had her own plans, however, and it seemed Trunks was foiling them. She laid her ears back and snarled at him, swiping him with her claws. Trunks dropped her in shock and she snorted, going back to the paper.

“…Goten? Come get your cat! She’s freaking me out!” Trunks shouted.

“Ah, what’s she doing that’s so bad?”

“She’s reading the paper!”

“You’re working too damn much. Cats can’t read,” Goten reminded as he walked in and snatched up his cat to carry her out of the room. “And obviously they can't get the words 'Lay Low' through their thick skulls either!" he whispered in a growl to her.

 Luna frowned at him and jumped away, landing on the bar, noticing the 'National' section of the paper there. She walked over and sat down to read it, before her fur stood on end. Goten peered down to see what was freaking Luna and nearly choked.

* * *

 

"Hi Ami-chan, Hi Mako-chan!" Bunny greeted as she saw her friends sit down for lunch at the school. "What are you up to?" she asked through the fence.

"Just sitting and eating," Makoto shrugged "What're you doing here?" It was rare anymore to see Bunny up at the school during school hours. Not that they didn't mind getting to talk to her.

"I got the whole month off!" Bunny giggled. She looked up and growled slightly, making the other two girls look up to see what was making her so mad.

"It's YOU!" she snarled, as an older man walked by. ' _It's that guy, Chiba Mamoru…_ '

"Hey you." He grinned slightly. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Bunny growled at this.

"GET OFF MY BACK!" He only laughed and walked on. Bunny glared at where he had been standing before turning back around.

"Who was that guy? He was kind of cute!" Makoto grinned. Bunny just 'Humph'ed and crossed her arms, her face flushing with anger.

"He's the world's biggest jerk, and I keep running into him."

"You're blushing. Bunny, you flirt!" Makoto teased. "What about Tuxedo Kamen? And the Arcade guy?" she asked, making her face flush more. Before Bunny could retaliate, Ami gasped, remembering what she had wanted to tell Bunny.

"Did you read the paper this morning?"

* * *

 

"Could you repeat that?" Goten demanded as he stood in his house. "He did what?”

"I said that Tuxedo Kamen made a press statement! He said a valuable crystal that can grant eternal life is somewhere in Japan," the woman on the other end stated excitedly. Goten's right eye twitched. ' _HE WHAT!'_ was running through his head as he stared down at the 'National' section of the paper, which stated the same thing.

"So if you have any information on this crystal-" Goten didn't wait to hear the rest, he hung up and looked down at Luna.

"Luna… this is bad," he said. The cat nodded and agreement.

"What is he thinking? That fool!"

* * *

 

"How amusing," a male voice commented, watching monitors in the TV station. "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and the humans, all fighting for the power of the Ginzuishou. Just like it was all those years ago."

Another voice broke his train of thought. "This is no joke Kunzite! The body of Sailor Omega is exceptionally powerful," Queen Beryl explained. "But without the proper energy, she is useless in our plans! We need the Ginzuishou!" she roared. Zoicite grinned and stood up before he bowed.

"My queen, please. Leave the energy and the Ginzuishou to me. I will capture everything we need."

* * *

 

"This is just terrible," Dende said as he paced back and forth on the lookout as Goten finally arrived with the Guardians. Bunny had gotten there early on Nimbus and Goten had had to round the girls up. It had been made easier once it was discovered that Makoto already knew how to fly, she carried Ami and Goten brought Rei. Bunny had explained what was going on to Dende and it worried him.

"Now the entire country is looking for the Ginzuishou for themselves," he muttered, shaking his head as he watched Goten walk up, putting Rei and a very freaked out Luna down.

"The entire country is in a panic over this," Goten informed as he looked down at Luna, who looked like she would start kissing the ground if it weren't for her pride. "This's gotta be the work of the enemy. The princess is also in danger."

 Dende nodded at his assumptions. "It seems that way, yes. I can't believe the mess that's being caused. It's almost as bad as when Cell arrived."

Luna had shaken off being shook up and looked to the group. "As much as I hate to say or believe this" she started as she took a seat "Tuxedo Kamen is officially our enemy."

Bunny didn't like to hear that. ' _Enemy!'_

"Luna," Makoto began as she stretched, listening to her back pop. "How close are we to catching the enemy and finding the Princess anyway?" Luna shook her head and felt her ears droop.

"I have a hunch. If the enemy is really who I think it is…" This caught their attention, even Dende's. Not even he was sure of the true nature of the enemy. It hadn't been important before for him to know and he had never been told until now. "The evil one… to be reborn as you were… to try and conquer the earth."

"Luna…?"

"And if," she continued, not taking notice of the interruption "the crystal were to fall into their hands, all hope is lost."

"Whose hands?" Rei demanded, getting scared.

"Luna!" Goten shouted, getting scared as well. "Just how powerful IS the Ginzuishou?"

"Powerful enough to blow away a star system."

* * *

 

The Guardians had left to return to their homes to rest. The enemy could attack at any time and they had to be ready, and Bunny had to start taking her training more seriously.

"We're all doomed." Dende looked up to see a shadowy figure in the doorway, and a fuzzy tail waving around lazily.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

“They’re all weak. Nothing you can say or do will prepare them for what awaits them. Why not just tell them they’re going to die? Be truthful.”

Dende's eyes widened when he realized who he was talking to.

“Their true challenge awaits them. Or do you not remember the anguish that came when they fought me?” An evil grin showed off her sharp teeth. “That cat’s memory is starting to come back. She should have woken them up sooner than she did. Did she honestly believe that waiting longer than the other one did would be a good idea?”

"But… you're not… it isn't…" Dende stammered, stepping back, looking as though he'd seen a ghost.

“I’d advise you prepare them for their eventual slaughter,” Sailor Omega warned. “Things are about to get quite dangerous.”

* * *

 

"Look!" Bunny whispered, causing Goten to blink and look at the Sailor V game she was playing. "Sailor V's wand, it's just like mine! So cool!" she squealed. For some reason, Sailor V had received a new power up, a Crescent Moon Wand, just like Bunny's.

 It was a weird game, yet she loved it. No matter how many levels you completed, there was always more and more. Goten just didn't get it. The game was endless.

"So pretty…" Bunny whispered with a smile. Goten blinked again and looked at the sparkles coming out of the wand and then to the dreamy look on Bunny's face.

"At least Sailor V knows how to use it," Goten said, leaning back in his chair. Bunny glared at him and kicked the chair with her foot, causing him to shout and fall back, landing on the ground. Motoki looked over and told them to quit horsing around, since he didn't want to have to replace any equipment that they damaged.

"Hey, Y’know something? Sailor V fights for justice too. I bet she's a Sailor Guardian," Bunny commented, pointing to the little game figure. Goten kept watching her play.

"She's not been in the papers lately,” he said.

"I can't get this game off my mind," Bunny admitted sheepishly.

"It's probably 'cause you're addicted," came Goten's reply. "I vote we all chip in and toss Bunny in one of those twelve step programs!" That earned him a smack to the head. "Ow! Just kidding. …mostly."

Rei looked up from her homework. "I've not felt anything in particular lately… but this really seems to affect Bunny.”

* * *

 

"So, Izuno-sensei, please tell us about this ‘Maboroshi no Ginzuishou’," the talk show host prodded. The professor smiled, looking at him.

"It is an item of immense magical power, lost a thousand years ago," Izuno began. Ratings were at their highest in the station's history. Everyone wanted to know about this item. "Its power can destroy an entire star system, revive the dead and…"

* * *

 

"Well, that would explain why the country's in such a freaking panic to find it," Goten said, looking over to Luna as he walked into Trunks' house. His sensitive hearing had picked up Izuno's words.

  _'Something that can grant even immortality,_ ' he thought, shaking his head.

He stopped in the front door, his eye twitching. The house looked like it'd been ransacked. There was scuffling around, and normally the first thought on Goten's mind would have been that the thief was still in there. There were just two problems with that. One, the alarm had been turned off meaning Trunks was home and would have killed the intruder, and two, it was Trunks' Ki doing the scuffling.

"Trunks?" Goten asked, walking in. The television was on still and Trunks was tearing the house up for some reason. Goten felt something odd, that same energy he felt from those two men - Jadeite and Nephrite. In a slight panic, he went to turn the television off, but it didn't stop Trunks.

Luna hopped off of Goten's shoulder and jumped up, sinking her sharp kitty teeth into Trunks' hand and grabbing onto him with her claws. Her eyes flashed and all at once, Trunks stopped. Luna let go and landed on the ground, watching the man fall over. Goten got a glass of water and threw it on his face to wake him.

"What-” he began, looking around.

"You nearly ripped your house off its foundation!" Goten shouted, helping him to his feet. He was glad Bunny was off with Makoto for the day and not here to see this. For a brief moment, Goten thought he was going to have to beat the daylights out of his best friend.

Trunks couldn't stay on his feet, though. Something was wrong. He felt so weak, he'd never felt this way in his entire life. He held his head, groaning in pain before collapsing to the ground, unconscious. Goten tried to wake him, but nothing worked. He felt woozy too, but nowhere NEAR how bad Trunks obviously felt.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted to his friend. His Ki just hit rock bottom. Goten felt it too, something was trying to suck all of his energy out of his body. It was coming from the television! Stumbling, Goten went over and smashed his fist into the entertainment unit, destroying it. That feeling went away. It was at that moment that his COM watch decided to go off. He flipped it open.

"Goten-san!" came Ami's voice. "Something is terribly wrong! Everyone in the city has collapsed!" She cried in worry. Goten cursed under his breath.

"Goten, tell her to meet us at Crown Arcade as soon as possible." Luna said, staring up at him. Goten blinked and looked at her.

"Cat, this is NO time to be playing video games, if you haven't noticed, we're IN A CRISIS HERE!"

"No, just tell her to, we can work on this from there!" With a sigh, Goten relayed the information to Ami, picked his cat up and teleported off with her.

Once at the arcade, Ami ran up. She was being careful of the bodies of the unconscious people. Goten opened the Arcade door for the girl and the cat. Luna hopped up to the Sailor V game, but before Goten could snap again, an unfamiliar screen popped up, prompting a password.

"Game Endless." With those two words, the machine moved away, revealing a hidden door. Goten walked down after Luna and Ami. The inside was filled with computers.

"Luna… what are these computers doing here?" Ami asked. Luna sat herself down and began typing away with her paws.

"These computers are hooked up to the Moon Kingdom's main computer. They're sensitive to the dark energy,” she explained.

"In plain Japanese, you're saying that we can find where all the energy is going?" Goten asked. Luna nodded slightly and watched as a map popped up. The epicenter was off a good ways. It seemed to be located in Tokyo.

"Tokyo Tower… Luna, I'll go handle this. Find Bunny, I don't want anything to happen to her!" Goten ordered, turning and leaving the arcade. He called Nimbus, since he'd used up just about everything in teleporting to the arcade, and left for Tokyo.

* * *

 

"My head feels so fuzzy…" Bunny said, holding her hand to it. "I can barely tell… what is up and what's down…" The more and more she fought, the weaker she felt. Could it be the enemy?

"Yeah… it's gotta… that has to be… the reason…" She whispered to herself. She took another step and lurched forward slightly as she felt herself lose balance.

' _C'mon, kid. You're the legendary Sailor Moon. Show us why you were born again._ '

Bunny held herself up by placing her hand on a wall and looked around.

‘ _Prove to me that you’re powerful. Everyone said you were touched by the Angel. Is it true?_ ’ And another one. That same voice from the masquerade that seemed so long ago.

"Who…" Bunny never even completed the thought that preceded the words. She fell forward, nearly unconscious.

"Wake up, Sailor Moon…" Bunny heard that voice that was so familiar to her. She couldn't explain it, but all at once, she felt her energy come back to her and started opening her dark blue eyes to see the face of Tuxedo Kamen holding her.

"It's you… you know who I am?" She wondered.

"This is all my fault. All I ever wanted was to find the crystal. I couldn't do it alone, I had to have help. So, I told the papers. And it escalated into this travesty," he explained, avoiding eye contact. Bunny could sense it, though. He was ashamed of himself for it.

"I'm not like you. I'm not like you Guardians, or like your uncle. I have no powers of my own. If I did… this wouldn't have happened. You're the only one who can save these people, Sailor Moon. You have to transform." He let her go and backed away. Bunny stood up and transformed into Sailor Moon. He only watched.

"Hey!" Goten shouted as he made his way to the top of the tower. There was a man there, watching the city with a near demonic grin. All those siphoned Kis were merging nearby; this had to be the one responsible!

"The ultimate killing machine will be revived soon, and that fool Jadeite is the one wholly responsible for its creation!" Zoicite said, looking at Goten. Goten lunged at him, but ended up falling off the Tower's edge and landing on his feet as Zoicite faded away with the Ki energy.

"Crap! What ultimate killing machine!"

Sailor Moon stood there, not knowing what to do without Luna's guidance. She just wanted to play video games, like a normal kid. That was when it struck her. Sailor V and the similar wands they shared… Sailor Moon drew the Crescent Moon Wand and looked at it. She remembered how Sailor V used it in the game. It was worth the shot. She nodded with resolve and held it as tight as she could, holding it up in the air.

"Please, bring everyone… bring everyone back to life!" A moment passed with nothing happening, but after that moment, the wand began to shimmer and light twirled up from it, going far into the sky and bursting out across the country. She smiled. For once, she had done something to save everyone, without the help of the other Guardians. But that came at a price. Drained of her power, Sailor Moon's body shimmered pink. As the people began waking, she passed out and fell back. Tuxedo Kamen was quick, though, and caught her in his arms.

* * *

 

Bunny sat up quickly the next morning, remembering yesterday’s events. She thought she was in her room at Capsule Corp. and sat up, wondering who the heck opened her curtains. However, when she got a good look, she realized that this wasn't Capsule Corp. It was an apartment. She suddenly remembered what happened and looked at the night stand. Sitting on it was a moon face watch.

"Is this his…?" she wondered, picking it up. "He's not the enemy… he's our ally. He just wants to help." She went to find the phone to call Goten, knowing her papa must have been going insane with worry, when she heard a click of a door open.

"You're awake. Well, then, good morning, sleeping beauty. I hope you had a decent rest."

Bunny turned around and nearly choked on her own lung.

Standing in the doorway was Chiba Mamoru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. I mention the Angel this early on. Weird.
> 
> 8 pages, not many rewrites on this, just a few cases of my bad quirks being sought and terminated.
> 
> Things DO make sense, but understand that, like I said last time, you only have half of the information needed, and it will be presented at a later date.


	8. Act Seven -- Chiba Mamoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny learns about her ally, Tuxedo Kamen, and the new question to face is 'Who is Sailor Omega, in the end of it all?'

Act seven: Chiba Mamoru

 

Bunny stared at the older man in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! She rubbed her eyes a few times to dislodge the sleep from them, expecting that when she looked up again, it would be someone different than this jerk. No, no, no. It was indeed Chiba Mamoru staring back at her.

"Mamoru... where are we?" she asked, watching him carefully. Perhaps Tuxedo Kamen had brought him here too...?

"We're at my place, silly," he explained to her.

‘ _Mamoru's place...?’_ Bunny thought. ‘ _How did I…?’_

"Don't you remember?" Then Bunny's gaze fell to the cape, mask, and top hat lying on the sofa. They looked JUST like the ones that Tuxedo Kamen wore. "You fell asleep. You were completely wiped out; I thought you'd never wake up. So, I called your family." He said, holding up her cell phone and then tossing it back to her. Bunny's eyes went wider at that as she caught it.

"Y-you called... papa?" she asked.

"Couldn't get him to answer. So I called your uncle." Bunny relaxed at that. He hadn't figured out her secret. That was good. Then a wave of realization swept over her as she listened to his voice more and more. His voice was so familiar to her, his eyes, his movements... Bunny stood and walked over, taking the mask up from the sofa and walked back to Mamoru, putting it to his face. He just stood there and let her, grinning slightly.

"I had to hang up on him, when he started screaming," Mamoru admitted as Bunny's eyes went wide again. The mask sat snugly on his face. Bunny's heart was racing, her stomach began to turn. Why hadn't she ever noticed this before?

Because of her decision that Mamoru was a jerk. She never noticed their similarities before simply because she hadn't wanted to. That was going to cost her.

"You're… you're Tuxedo Kamen?" Bunny asked breathlessly. "It was…"

"Yes," Mamoru said, cutting her off. He pulled the mask from his eyes, before moving over to the large picture window to stare out across the city. "I had to find the crystal, to regain my memory. I still have to."

"Your memory? What do you mean?" Bunny wondered, mostly to herself. Suddenly, she felt this rush of emotion, of sadness, that made her eyes well up. Was this coming from Mamoru, and manifesting in herself?

"On my sixth birthday, I lost both my memory and my parents," Mamoru explained, putting his hand to the glass. "They said it was a miracle that I even survived with the relatively minor injuries I'd received." Bunny sat straight up to listen to him.

“‘You’re Chiba Mamoru'. That's what they told me at the hospital. But… am I really Chiba Mamoru? Or… maybe I'm someone else entirely. I started having strange dreams. 'Find the Ginzuishou.' Those words, that woman, this dream… I hate her," Mamoru whispered, pain in his voice, as though he'd had to force himself to say that.

"No. I don’t hate her. But I can't ever see her, she haunts my dreams, telling me that if I found the Ginzuishou, all my memories would come back. Then, when I awoke, I'd wander the city, like a sleepwalker. Searching, always, for the Ginzuishou. The only clue to my past. What about you, Bunny?"

Bunny blinked and looked at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What?"

"You're looking for the Ginzuishou as well. How come?" He asked, turning to her.

"Oh! Well… I don't really know," Bunny admitted, "Luna says we have to find it, Uncle Goten says it sounds more powerful than anything his father has gone against, so that means we can't let the enemy have it, but…" Her thoughts were racing faster than before, if that was entirely possible.

 ' _So that's why he wanted it… Luna says he's the enemy, but… he knows our secret. We share the same goal, and enemy. Uncle Goten… papa… everyone… I'm so scared and nervous… what do I do? Can I trust him?_ ' Mamoru stepped away from the window, jarring Bunny from her thoughts.

"I should probably head to meet with everyone… Uncle Goten is probably worried sick…" she trailed off, moving for the door as she collected her phone and locket. Mamoru came up behind her, touching her shoulder. As he did, Bunny felt a jolt go through her chest, the wound began to sting. It didn't open, but it hurt badly.

"Usako, don't forget your bag," he said, handing it to her. Bunny didn't say anything to that. She nodded and walked out of the building, heading for a bus stop. It would be getting dark soon.

* * *

 

" _So, the Sailor Guardians have awakened, only they can't remember the past,_ " she said. Luna nodded.

"Bunny's the worst, she's still too green. We'll have to wait a little while longer."

" _Luna, we've waited too long! There's no time left! The enemy is close to reviving the body of Sailor Omega! Everything is at stake! If Omega is revived, there will be nothing we can do. We will all die._ "

* * *

 

Zoicite snarled at the monitors, viewing Sailor Moon returning the energy he'd worked to steal.

"She gave it all back, like it was nothing!" he yelled, kicking a wall. Kunzite watched his companion vent his frustration at the poor wall.

"Do you think she already has it?" Kunzite asked, before peering over his shoulder to see Queen Beryl walk down the hall, into the sealed room.

Beryl shut the door behind her and knelt on the ground before the empty expanse. She produced the small amount of energy that had been saved from being returned and watched in be sucked into the expanse and evaporate. A deep voice surrounded her from all sides, angry.

" _Ah… hurry! Give me more energy! I must be ready for the time of revival! Find the Ginzuishou!_ " came Queen Metallia's voice.

"We search at this very moment, majesty. Our soldiers hunt for the crystal as we speak. Only the city remains," Beryl assured her queen.

" _Even under the ground, so far away… I can feel its power from here!_ "

"Majesty, what if the Sailor Guardians have it already? We are no match against them!" Beryl explained, that fear coming to her mind once again. How would Queen Metallia react to this?

" _The Sailor Guardians… the Neo Guardians… they have returned to thwart us again. It was they who sealed us up, it was the Three who summoned the destroyer, shattering the remainder of the Moon Kingdom, and taking the clues with them… you were told to kill 'her', Beryl! Fifteen years have passed; the Ginzuishou should already be ours! If those children arrive before we retrieve it, all will be lost!_ " Metallia shrieked. Beryl flinched and cowered.

"Majesty, the Ginzuishou… it could not be recovered then. We attacked too early. And she has not returned since then. I feared that we destroyed all hope."

 But if Metallia could feel the Ginzuishou… then all was not lost! With those words, Metallia vanished. Beryl looked up and sighed. Regret began pouring into her mind as she left the room, taking care to lock the door behind her. She knew that if the plan worked, the Earth was finished. However, there was no turning back now, now that she'd sold her soul to this devil for the second time…

"But if I can find the Ginzuishou and act quickly enough… this planet will belong not to Metallia, but to me. Zoicite!" Beryl yelled, looking to where her general was standing. "Sailor Moon must be hiding the Ginzuishou herself! Find it!"

* * *

 

Bunny was home, that was good. Trunks probably wasn't going to let her out of his sight for the rest of eternity now, but that wasn't Goten's problem. He was walking through the city as Luna rode on his shoulder.

"An ultimate killing machine,” he mused to himself, sitting on a bench. "What does that mean, Luna? Is it something like Lord Beerus?" he asked the cat. Luna shook her head, shuddering.

"This is most likely a reference to Sailor Omega. But Sailor Omega was only a powerful warrior, not a killing machine as he said." It was true. Neo Mercury, or Sailor Omega as she was called, was a powerful warrior, whose powers could have easily killed her due to the fact her mortal body couldn't handle the influx of energy like that. Because of that, she rarely fought.

Then her mind turned to the day on the lookout. A powerful demon. Could it be that… something had happened forty years ago? It was about that time that Rei showed up, looking worried. Goten looked over to the priestess.

"Hey Rei,” he greeted with a grin. "Something up?"

She nodded, pointedly staring at the building across the street. The new 'Dark Video' chain that was popping up. Goten blinked and looked at it.

"Rei, I know you said you hate Television, but seriously, you look like you wanna burn the store down. Be nice," he groaned, not sensing anything evil about it, except maybe the prices they were charging.

"I wish it were that simple. Goten-san, I think we've found their next front," Rei whispered. "I sense evil here.”

* * *

 

It was time for lunch at Juuban Middle, and Bunny snuck in to the isolated corner to meet up with Makoto and Ami, like she sometimes did. Since she wasn't a student, she was avoiding teachers. She could get in trouble for this. She could easily get out of it if she took her hair down, but since Ami still didn't know her secret, that she was Serenity Briefs, she didn't want to tell her yet. It was kind of nice, with someone still not knowing. It meant she was fooling the rest of the world.

Of course, Bunny had purchased a similar uniform, in case she came across another student. She wasn't stupid. Makoto and Ami showed up eventually, with their lunch boxes, Ami had her small computer with her.

"Hey guys!" Bunny greeted as she sat under a tree. Makoto waved and sat down next to her, handing her a third lunch box.

"I figured you'd show up, hungry, today."

 Bunny hugged her friend and started eating. Ami just typed away on her computer, barely saying hello. Bunny eventually swallowed and looked over.

"What'cha doing?" Bunny asked curiously. "Is this information on Sailor V?" she wondered.

Ami nodded, pulling her glasses off for a moment to let her eyes relax.

"Well, you said you were curious about her, so I did some information digging. Codename, Sailor V. Age and true identity unknown. She works for the police, but no one has ever seen her in person. Self-proclaimed champion of justice, she's not been heard from since Sailor Moon's arrival," Ami explained, leaning back to take a bite of her sandwich. Bunny looked closer and noticed something that set a light off in her head. She pointed to the screen.

"Look. She's got a moon mark on her forehead. Maybe it's related to the Moon Kingdom. It's just like Luna's!" Bunny explained, wondering why she'd not noticed that before. The two blinked and looked closer. She was right. It DID look just like Luna's bald spot.

"You think?" Makoto wondered, leaning back to think. "Luna doesn't think much of it."

"But that may be because Bunny has the power to sense these things," Ami explained. That caught Bunny's attention. "Luna said that we're not fully awakened yet, and Goten-san isn't one of us, but… Bunny is our leader. Maybe she's awakening faster than we are."

"She healed everyone. Maybe she has powers we don't." Bunny looked at the sky, where the Moon hung. She didn't seem to think so.

' _I healed everyone with Luna's wand. And Tuxedo Kamen had to help me. I'm not special. Tuxedo Kamen… should I tell everyone that he's Chiba Mamoru? Or that he knows who we are? No. Then they won't want me to see him anymore. I'll have to hide this, for just a little longer._ '

Long moments passed in silence before Luna showed up, sitting outside the gate of the school.

"Hey Luna. Is Uncle Goten around?" Bunny wondered, looking around for the man. Luna shook her head.

“No, I came alone. He had to go to a family function at his parents' house. I've gone to only one, and I'm amazed, truly AMAZED, at the speed at which they eat," Luna shuddered. Bunny giggled at that. She'd seen that many times before, and knew she could hold her own against them.

"That's nothing. Papa and grandpa can eat just as much," she explained. Luna shook her head. Then she got to looking around at everyone. They all looked like zombies at best.

"Everyone's been acting so strange." Ami commented, noticing that Luna was staring. Luna's attention quickly focused on their bags, and at once, she jumped over to a student and stole her bag, running off. Bunny stood up and ran after her, almost plowing a man down in her chase.

* * *

 

Dashing in to the arcade, Bunny was relieved to see that no one was around except for Motoki.

“Hey there,” he greeted with a wave. Bunny straightened. If she was supposed to be the leader, she’d have to start being one, and this was a good way to introduce herself to it.

“It’s… really empty today,” she said, trying to stall him from going near the Sailor V game.

“This place has been empty for a few days. Every one's watching those 'Dark DVDs'.” He sighed and scratched the back of his head. “I don’t watch TV much, so I don’t get the fad.”

“Hey, Motoki, why don’t you go sit down for a little bit? I’m just gonna play and I can keep an eye on the register for you,” she said, hoping he’d take the bait.

“Hey, thanks! You know, you’re here so much, I should put you on the payroll!” he laughed as he went upstairs. Heaving a sigh of relief, Bunny moved to where Luna seemed to be making adjustments to the game.

“Luna! You can’t just steal people’s stuff!” Bunny chastised. “If you were a human, you could get arrested for that!”

“Put the DVD in,” Luna ordered, not really paying attention to what Bunny was saying. “I’ve rigged this machine to play them.”

“Luna, did you hear me?” Bunny demanded. Realizing that she wouldn’t listen, Bunny just sighed and popped in it. Moments later, the machine spat the disk back out with enough force to send it skittering across the ground.

“It rejected?”

The door slid open and Bunny spun around, only to see Goten walk in.

“I passed the school, Ami said you’d probably be here. Is Luna actually stealing stuff now?” he asked.

“Uncle Goten, the enemy is using Dark Video as their new front!” Bunny warned. His face went serious as he moved quickly towards the machine.

“Do I need to call in a bomb threat to get the girls out of class?” he asked in all seriousness. “No, wait. I can get them out. Bunny, don’t do anything stupid without me here.” With that, Goten left, heading in the direction of the school.

As he left, the game screen flickered for a moment and the Sailor V sprite popped up. It seemed… angry?

_“If you know it’s their new attack, then why are you standing around?!”_ she demanded. Bunny just stared in shock. _“The enemy is brainwashing everyone in the city, and their lives are in danger! Go!”_

Bunny moved to leave and hesitated. Uncle Goten said to not do anything stupid, didn’t he? The screen flickered in the static. “Sailor Moon has the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou! Find her! Capture her alive and offer her to the Dark Kingdom!” a voice ordered.

_“GO!”_

Bunny nodded and ran out, transforming as she did.

* * *

 

“Where is she?” someone in the riot cried out. “Where is Sailor Moon?!”

He snarled as a dart shot past his face, cutting him.

“Here I am!” Moon shouted, holding her other dart clip in her hand. “I am the champion of justice, Sailor Moon!” She threw the other clip at the crowd, striking someone else with it. Leaping down to a lower ledge, she drew the Moon Stick.

“Moon Healing Escalation!” she called, pointing it at the large crowd. The people fainted. It was that point that Zoicite jumped in, going to grab Sailor Moon. Before she could react, Goten was there, striking the enemy back. Zoicite struck the ground hard and spat blood out of his mouth from being hit.

“Heh heh. Welcome, Sailor Moon!” he shouted as he stood straight.

“Sailor Moon, I told you to not do anything stupid!” Goten reminded. She didn’t listen to him.

“I won’t allow you to use entertainment to brainwash innocent people!” Moon warned, reaching up and grabbing the gem in her tiara.

“Moon Twilight-” In the instant it took her to begin the phrase, he was gone. Without thinking, she spun around to kick behind her, but was too slow. He grabbed her.

“Now, tell me where the crystal is!” he demanded. Moon screamed as she felt her energy be drained.

“I-I don’t-”

A blast barely missed Zoicite as Goten went to help. He just jumped aside, grinning, finally noticing Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter trying to wake the fallen people. Goten jumped in again to free Moon, but Zoicite backhanded him away easily.

' _No! Tuxedo Kamen, where are you? You always protect me, I need you now!_ ' Sailor Moon franticly thought. He couldn’t get to her, though. A barrier had been erected and he couldn't break through it.

"Die, Sailor Moon!" came Zoicite's triumphant cry. She just closed her eyes, waiting for it to end. At once, the mark on her chest started to burn and she opened her eyes again in time to see a weapon, like a boomerang, rushing towards her. Someone told her to get down. She complied and was released as Zoicite turned to dust. The Guardians and Goten stared at the figure that caught the boomerang and Sailor Moon's eyes went wide.

' _Impossible… it can't be,_ ' she thought, standing up. ' _But I felt it. Like a jolt of electricity running through me… the Phantom Champion of Justice…_ '

"Sailor V?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 7 pages. This may be my shortest one in the series. 
> 
> Bunny is slowly gaining more power, but for her, the worst is still to come. Wait until the Infinity Arc.
> 
> Also, the reason they are called 'Neo Soldiers' actually has nothing to do with Crystal Tokyo. That gets explained in a few chapters.


	9. Act Eight -- Sailor V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailor V is revealed, and a death occurs.

Act eight: Sailor V

 

“Sailor V?!”

Goten stood in between Sailor Moon and this new comer, not sure what to make of the situation. She smiled and reached behind her back.

"You don't look anything like Sailor V," Goten accused. He wouldn't trust her until he knew the entire story. Moon stared at her. She was so familiar, and yet…

"You're right," she said, pulling a red mask out from behind her. "I look entirely different without my mask." With that, she placed the item on her face. Moon gasped when she did.

"That red mask… you really are Sailor V-chan!"

At that, a male voice called out "Don't call her that! She's not just Sailor V!" Everyone looked around, to see a white cat, similar to Luna, step in front of the girl.

"She's the heir to the lost Moon Kingdom. This is Princess Serenity!" Everyone gaped at that.

But everything fell in place for Goten. That strange dream all those years ago, everything was there! Why hadn’t he seen it before? He looked from V to Moon and back. Yeah. Now he was certain. She really was the princess.

"You're the princess?" Moon asked, stepping out from behind Goten. ' _I knew it… that mark on her forehead. She must be the princess!_ '

At that, her mark began to burn and she swayed on her feet. Goten caught her and watched in fascination as the tiara on Sailor Moon's forehead morphed into a crescent moon shape.

"I feel like I'm about… to remember something very important," she whispered, before groaning and holding her chest. Suddenly Sailor V turned around to look in the shadows.

"Who's there?! Show yourself to me!" she ordered before gasping to see Tuxedo Kamen jump away. He was soon forgotten as Goten lifted Sailor Moon up. Sailor V looked back to the others and smiled.

“I feel like I already know all of you,” she said. “After all, I’ve been training you through the Sailor V game for a long time. And it worked well, didn’t it, Sailor Moon?”

“That voice was… you?” Moon asked with uncertainty. The Sailor V sprite had been the real Sailor V? The Princess was training Sailor Moon? It didn’t seem right. As she became absorbed in her thoughts, the princess turned to the others who were there. She then extended her hand to take theirs one at a time.

“Hi there, Sailors Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury.” She smiled at them, pulling her hand back. “It’s so nice to finally meet you all face to face.”

Mars put her hand to her head. "It's like déjà vu. Like I'm about to remember something very important," Mars whispered.

Sailor V had a serious look on her face. "I need you guys to hurry and remember your past lives."

Then she turned to Goten with a frown. "I don't know you. Who are you?" she demanded. Before the man could answer, Bunny's com went off.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?!" Luna demanded. Bunny looked shocked to hear from her, but it was Sailor V who answered.

"Luna, are you in the control room? We'll meet you down there," she explained, before her transformation reversed. She stood before them in a school uniform.

"Sailor V-chan?" Bunny asked, standing on her own feet again.

“You were that girl at the arcade, the day we met Luna,” Goten realized. Sailor V smiled.

"It's just for now, while I'm on Earth. I'm in the eighth grade, too! My name's Minako."

* * *

 

Back at the arcade, in the control room, Goten led Bunny down the stairs, noticing she was still wobbly from earlier. Luna stood and bowed before Minako.

"Princess, I'm sorry, forgive me for not going to greet you in person!" she begged. Minako just smiled and went to pet her.

"Don't worry about it Luna, you've been doing your job perfectly," she assured, before standing up and looking around. "I've missed this place, so much."

"Sailor V… no, I mean, Princess… we've been looking so hard for you. If you've known, why didn't you seek us out?" Ami asked. Minako looked up at her.

“Where to begin?” she wondered. “All of it started a while ago, when I landed on Artemis here. He gave me the power to become Sailor V, and we’ve been investigating Dark Agency for a while. I learned that they’d been active decades ago, but had vanished. It was then that I realized that Dark Agency was a front for the Dark Kingdom, led by an inhuman monster. The Neo Guardians were ill prepared to face them. They could only hold off the initial attack, but couldn’t handle an attack from one of their own. That’s why they were defeated so easily.”

Everyone watched her in silence.

“A long time ago, this enemy ruined the Moon Kingdom. The past is trying to repeat, if we don’t stop them they’ll destroy this world, just like they tried a thousand years ago.” She paused to catch her breath and then turned to Goten. “You never answered my question before. I don’t know you from the Moon Kingdom, so who are you?”

“Son Goten. I’ve known Bunny’s father my entire life, and I’ve known about Bunny being Sailor Moon from day one. My father is a powerful fighter, and he trains with the God of Destruction. My brother is powerful, and so am I. I’ll help Bunny any way I can, but I know when to stay out and let her handle her own fights. She can’t become a fighter like her own father and grandfather if I keep jumping in.”

Minako seemed to finally accept his presence with his answer, and nodded.

“Princess, do you know what happened to the Neo Guardians?” Luna asked. She didn’t know much of anything about them.

“The Neo Guardians… my sister was one of them. I don’t know where all of them came from, but at least two of them were there in our previous lives. They were born first and they were the ones who fought the enemy. Unfortunately, I have no idea what happened to them, I don’t know why they haven’t responded to my calls.”

“Dende told us a little about them,” Rei mentioned. “Not much. We know they were active right around the Cell Games.”

“My brother fought and defeated Cell. But I wasn’t born for another nine months, so I have no idea what happened. None of us even knew about the Sailor Guardians. Dende said that there was a battle between themselves. I guess Omega went rogue? They fought her and nearly died, but somehow they managed to stop her,” Goten explained. Artemis stood straight.

“I guess now’s the best time to tell you all this, but it wasn’t the real Sailor Omega they fought.”

* * *

 

_Bunny stood in the midst of the fog. No, it wasn't fog; this was dust and debris from battle, kicked into the air. She heard voices around her and turned to look behind her. She screamed and reached her hand out for the two behind her. It was too late. She cried out for them, when_

She jolted up, covered in sweat and tangled in her sheet. Breathing hard to calm her pounding heart, she ran both hands through her long hair. ‘ _Stupid dreams! This has to be because I’ve met the princess_ ,’ she decided. Once her eyes adjusted, she grabbed her rabbit clock and stared at it. Her room was too dark.

“Only six?!” With a groan, she turned her useless alarm off and got dressed, heading downstairs. Her father was in the kitchen, looking bruised.

“Bunny? Are you okay?” Trunks asked as he sat his water down. He put his hand to her forehead. “I’ve already gotten back from sparring with father.” His daughter was NEVER awake at this hour.

The words of the princess rang in Bunny’s head from the previous day. Bunny crossed her arms and gave a serious look.

“You’re right. That wasn’t me until now,” she insisted.

With a curious look, Trunks finished his drink. “Oh? Then who are you?”

“I’m the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon!” she announced.

“I know,” he said, going to put the cup up.

“No, papa, I’m being serious!” she cried out, exasperated at his attitude. “I’m both Serenity Briefs, and Sailor Moon!” He just nodded again and she stormed out in frustration.

It was a Saturday, and she had nowhere to be. She’d just go to the park.

‘ _But I wonder… who is real, and who’s imaginary? Am I really Serenity Briefs? Or am I Sailor Moon? Maybe I’m someone else entirely_ ,’ she told herself just as she saw a familiar person sitting on one of the benches.

“Mamoru?” she asked, going to him. He was reading a book on crystals.

“I don’t know, Usako,” he sighed, pulling his glasses off. “I don’t deserve to be with you, but it feels like it’s fate.” Shaking his head, he stood up and gathered the books up.

“Wait up, Mamoru!” she called. “I have something of yours!”

“Keep it. I have something of yours myself. I’ll bring it next time,” he promised with a smile.

“Okay. It’ a promise!”

Bunny didn’t notice Goten or Luna watching her.

“I don’t know if we can trust him,” Luna warned.

“This is Bunny’s decision. If she wants to trust him, then so will I.”

* * *

 

In the Dark Kingdom, while Beryl was off again, Kunzite stood in the room where Sailor Omega was being revived.

"Jadeite, can you see this? She will be restored soon," he said. Her tail was lazily moving back and forth and she was breathing on her own. But it wasn't enough. She needed a soul. It would take the power of the Ginzuishou to affix a soul to this body. They had to find that wretched stone. Where was it? Where were those Sailor Guardians hiding it?

* * *

 

The evening had come, and Bunny had hit her limit with her father's credit card at the mall early on before meeting with the others. Now they were together, strolling through the city. Even Goten was there, bored out of his mind. Bunny was happy to be around the Princess.

"V-chan, I mean Princess, I can't believe that you're hanging out with us like a regular girl!" she squealed.

 Minako smiled and looked to her. "Same to you, Sailor Moon."

 Rei just sighed. “Bunny, please spare the poor princess your goofy comments!”

“That’s not funny, Rei-chan!” she shouted.

Minako giggled while Goten comforted the girl. Ami just sighed in exasperation, while Makoto felt… apprehensive. It was at that time she felt something rush through her. Yelling, she fell to her knees. The girls ran over to her, looking worried for their friend. She held her hand to her head, while Goten scanned around to see what might've caused this.

"The cables are snapped. Don't go near them!" Makoto warned, looking in that direction, where the snapped cables lay. The whole city was suffering from a massive blackout. It was terrible.

"The cables, they transferred an insane amount of energy, that's what caused the blackout!" Makoto warned.

"That explains these corpses,” Goten said, his heightened sight catching the bodies lying everywhere. "They sucked their life through these cables. It's headed that way!" He pointed towards Tokyo Tower.

* * *

 

At about that time, a light began to glow from the top of the tower and Bunny stared in horrific fascination at it.

"Let's go!" Minako shouted, pulling out her pen. "We have to transform, and we have to fight!"

 Goten didn't give them a lot of time, he was in the air, having grabbed both Sailor V and Sailor Moon and took off in that direction. Jupiter followed soon after with Mercury and Mars.

"Are you sure you wanna come too? You should probably go back and wait with Luna and Artemis," Goten told Sailor V. She shook her head.

"No. I'm coming too. This is my fight, too." She said. Sailor Moon looked at her.

"Okay. Then we'll protect you, V-chan!" Then she looked behind her, into the darkness of the city.

' _Mamoru, where are you? You're always protecting us, we need you,_ I _need you! Tuxedo Kamen! Mamo-chan!_ ' Unbeknownst to Sailor Moon, her cries from the heart stirred three at that moment and all began to converge on Tokyo Tower.

"We're headed up!" Jupiter warned, flying straight for the top of the tower, following Goten. A man with white hair stood there to greet them. Kunzite was ready for them.

"I'm the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon! I won't allow you to suck away the lives from people!" Moon cried out, drawing the Moon Stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

It was no good, though. She was hit from an attack by Kunzite and thrown back from the top of the tower. Goten couldn't grab her in time, and was about to teleport down, when he saw Tuxedo Kamen catch her in his arms.

"Tuxedo Kamen! No, it's not safe here, he's too strong!" Sailor Moon warned, with tears in her eyes. Those words were so familiar; he'd heard them before from her. But when? "I thought I needed you here, but now I see it’s too dangerous! You have to leave, so you'll be safe!" With that, she kissed his forehead and leapt out of his arms, heading back up. He looked surprised.

' _Just like always Sailor Moon, you're so strong today, and so powerful… every time I see you, you grow stronger. You're never down… why? What is your true personality? What else don't I know? Who are you?!_ '

"Supreme Thunder!" came Jupiter's cry, while Goten threw his own blast of Ki towards Kunzite. Kunzite, however, knew how to negate the attacks of a Saiyan, as well as a Sailor Guardian. Their attacks rippled on his shield for a moment before reflecting back, at twice the strength. Both jumped to the sky to escape while Kunzite laughed.

"Keep attacking me, fools! Throw your energy at me, and I'll return it a hundred-fold!" he taunted. "I'll destroy this entire city!"

Bunny felt something, something it seemed no one else could feel. She suddenly knew it wasn't an idle threat. He would really destroy the city if she didn't do something.

"Uncle Goten! Everyone! Protect the princess! I'll stop him on my own!" Sailor Moon cried. She used the Moon Stick to form a barrier around the others. Goten tried to get out, but found he couldn't. He cursed loudly at that.

"No, we've got to protect Sailor Moon!" Sailor V cried. None of them could break free, and Sailor Moon was facing Kunzite on her own. No one could help her now, and she knew it. This time, Tuxedo Kamen stood up to the challenge.

"No, Sailor Moon, this time I'll be the one to protect you!" he yelled. He threw himself in the way of Kunzite's attack, and Sailor Moon watched in horror as Tuxedo Kamen fell back into arms, dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More foreshadowing appears, and they get told about Omega. You'll get the information later on.
> 
> I was wrong, btw. This is only 6 pages. I know I don't have anything under 5, so maybe THIS is the shortest. There wasn't much to say about it, not a lot needed to happen.


	10. Act Nine -- Princess Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Princesses appear, and Sailor Earth returns to the stage.

Act Nine: Princess Serenity

 

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cried out as he fell back into her arms. Tears were in her eyes. She didn't want to see this, to see him like this. She'd seen this before. Both of them, they were…

"Sailor… Moon…?" he asked weakly, trying his hardest to stay alive. His vision was blurred, but he could see her crying and reached up. "Such a… sad face… just like that time…" He could hear her voice in his mind, clear as day, crying out for them. Then he smiled.

"You're the one… in my dreams… Sailor Moon," Mamoru whispered. He coughed and blood came up. "My name is Endymion… I was reborn here, on Earth… to find Selene… but I found you… Serenity…"

He lost the battle and went limp in her arms. It happened again! It was happening all over again! And once again, there was nothing she could do! The mark on her chest opened and began to bleed, her very heart ached. She began to shriek.

She hugged him as tight as she possibly could, as if it would make him wake back up. As she shrieked, a ripple began to spread out from where she was and light began to pour forth, causing Goten to shield his eyes.

“Bunny!” Forcing himself to look, he gaped at what he saw. The Crescent Moon tiara began to chip and crack, before shattering like glass. Bits and pieces flew everywhere, and Goten caught a handful to keep it from pelting him. Beneath the tiara had been a crescent moon, just like Sailor V’s!

Sailor V’s moon faded away and was replaced by an orange stone tiara. Goten looked to her and his arm began to hurt, but he ignored it and looked back to Sailor Moon.

‘ _I always knew this…! But why couldn’t I remember it until earlier? Serenity Briefs is Princess Serenity!_ ’

The final stone in her brooch lit up, and the entire thing bean to glow. The light melted away, leaving her in a beautiful, white dress that was becoming stained by blood from her chest wound. In her hand, the princess held the moon face watch she had promised to return to Mamoru, as the hands began to run backwards.

_‘Time is in reverse,_ ’ she thought to herself. ‘ _I remember everything. The sad past, their deaths, my death, all of it._ ’

Sailor Mars put a hand to her forehead. “Now I remember… We four,”

“Are the guardians to the oldest heir to the throne,” Jupiter realized.

“And we were reborn to protect her, and to restore the kingdom. The true princess is Serenity.”

* * *

 

' _I remember you now… my old friend, Endymion… my memories are coming back to me. Your eyes are the color, the exact color of the blue Earth…A long time ago, Selene fell in love with the image of the blue earth above us… and secretly with its crown prince, a man stronger and more wonderful than anyone. She always snuck away, and I always came after her…'_

_"We mustn't keep meeting like this," Selene whispered as Serenity peered around a corner to see them._

_"Why not?" Endymion asked, holding her close to him._

_"Inhabitants of the Earth and the moon must not have contact with one another. That is God's law... I can't fall in love with you...but it's too late.”_

* * *

 

_A war was being waged outside the Moon Castle. It was led by two women, one was a witch, and the other was a Sailor Guardian._

_"Storm the gates!" cried Sailor Earth. "We will take the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" The witch turned to see Endymion standing protectively in front of both princesses._

_"Prince, do you so betray your world?!" Beryl demanded "We fight for the prosperity of Earth!"_

_"Stand in our way, my prince, and I shall sever you in twain!" Sailor Earth warned, holding her sword._

_"Stop this fighting, now! This war is pointless!" he insisted. Selene broke from her elder sister's grip and ran to Endymion, only for both to be killed by Beryl. Serenity started to scream._

_"Selene! Endymion! No!"_

* * *

 

"Is this your fate?" Serenity asked, holding him. "No! This can't be! Open your eyes! I still have so much to tell you! Endymion, my friend…" she whispered. Her tears began to flow.

The first one fell from her cheek and suspended in midair. Goten had to cover his eyes again and turn away, thanks to his Saiyan sight. The girls only needed to shield their eyes. The light was insane! It was so bright and pure! It felt like it could burn sins away in an instant! Every corner of Earth could see this light; it encircled the planet for an instant.

"I can see it!" Mercury cried, pointing to the center. "This light has crystallized the tear! It's a crystal!" she said. Goten turned to look. It was so small, but it was producing such a huge light.

"That crystal tear… purity born from grief… is it the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?!" Sailor V demanded.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou," Mercury whispered. The light intensified and began to heal all in range, though had no effect on the Prince.

* * *

 

"My barrier won't hold!" Kunzite shouted. He turned behind him to see Queen Beryl stand there. "My queen?!" Behind her was the shapeless form of Metallia.

"Ahhh. A link has been made between the dimensions of our empire and the surface!? Strange power is flowing in! Our empire of darkness will be filled to overflowing with this holy light. It is in vain. I am becoming stronger. I can see it. This power... Is _this_ the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!?" Metallia demanded. Kunzite looked into the portal, and his eyes went wide.

"Jadeite!? Nephrite, Zoisite!? You've come back to life!? What is this light...?" Then he remembered, all at once.

"Have we been in a long sleep...? Energy is pouring in... What are we doing here...? We were reborn on the surface to find our master... Where is our master? Lord Endymion…"

_"Prince Endymion! Lady Earth is right! We must stand against the Moon!" Kunzite cried out. The four of them stood together, looking at their master. "Sailor Earth is right! They spy on our every move! We must not tolerate this!" Endymion looked at them with anger. They had never seen him so mad._

_"Who is she to speak such things to you?! I am your master, not she! She is still below even you! I will not tolerate harsh actions against the Moon! Do you hear me?! You, all of you, are allowing yourselves to be manipulated by that_ thing _!" Endymion roared._

Kunzite descended into the room where the bodies of his companions lay. That memory...The memory of their past lives ... Yes... reincarnated to find their master, Prince Endymion. But while the memories hadn't returned, they were ensnared once more by that thing. They sold themselves into slavery. And... their bodies were changed. "Everyone… you turned into stones. It didn't hold..."

He sighed, holding the Jade in his hands.

* * *

 

"The crystal!” Goten shouted. The light began to fade away and what looked to be a fragment of the core fell away, into Endymion's body.

"Now, Kunzite! Capture the princess and the crystal for the Dark Kingdom!" Beryl cried. Kunzite’s eyes flashed and he returned. Jupiter and V got in his way and used their power to try and repel him. But in their haste, Serenity lost her grip on Endymion's hand. She watched him slip away.

"Endymion!" she screamed, trying to get to him. Both Mercury and Mars tried to hold her back, but she broke through and went after him. Before Goten could even power up, two figures in Sailor uniforms rushed towards the princess. Each grabbed an arm and flew off with her, kicking and screaming. Serenity tried kicking away and powering up, but it was useless.

"Let go! I have to get to him! Tuxedo Kamen! Mamoru! ENDYMION!"

* * *

 

They converged on Dende's Lookout. The two Guardians sat off on their own, while Princess Serenity cried into a pillow that Mr. Popo had provided for her.

The group could do little but sit down. They wouldn't force her to speak. She was too traumatized and heartbroken for that. But as the minutes passed, and it became obvious that she wouldn’t stop crying, the Guardian with pink hair stood up and moved over to her. The halo over her head made it obvious she was dead, but she knelt down to Serenity like an old friend.

She reached out and pulled the princess into her arms to hug her.

“Sere, I’m so sorry,” she said, letting the princess cry into her. “If we’d gotten there quicker-”

“We’d be dead,” the Guardian in green, Sailor Earth, sneered. Her words didn’t seem to touch the girl in pink, though.

“Sere, do you remember now? Maybe you don’t… or just don’t want to… but do you remember me? I am Princess Selene, your little sister,” she said.

Serenity sat up, wiping at her now red eyes. “You’re the woman from the masquerade. And, and you are that precious person.”

Selene didn’t seem to understand her words, but only nodded. “Yes. You always tried to protect me, even when we were children. I was four years younger than you, and you followed my every step. Even when we became teenagers, you would follow me down to Earth to protect me from the usurpers. But in the end-”

“I failed. They stormed the castle and you died.” Serenity put her hand over her wound. Her dress was stained with blood.

“Everything crumbled to ashes. Happiness was a forgotten dream, and she couldn’t save either of you,” Earth continued.

“To think, Tuxedo Kamen was Endymion!” Luna breathed. “To think that this could happen.”

Mars looked off into the distance. “It wasn’t destroyed and just kept on living. The planet and its people are being targeted again. Without a doubt, it’s the same thing that destroyed the Moon.”

“The evil one, from what I know, was an enigma from the deepest reaches of the Sagittarius Zero Star,” Mercury explained.

“We sealed it away!” V reminded.

“Then who broke the seal!” Jupiter shouted.

Earth just lazily looked over her shoulder to them. “The witch controls the entire Dark Kingdom for Metallia. She died and was reborn and was drawn there, where Metallia was waiting. She broke the seal, forty years ago.”

“Then we’re gonna find the Dark Kingdom!” Goten roared, standing. “They’re doing these terrible things and I won’t stand for them! I know my father wouldn’t, neither would my brother, and Trunks wouldn’t! They have a piece of the Ginzuishou! It went into Endymion and we can’t let them have it!”

Serenity glanced down at the Crystal in her hands. _‘I cried and produced the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. It was shining so brightly, but now it’s an ordinary glass ball._ ’

Before she could say anything, the loss of blood made her pass out in Selene’s arms.

* * *

 

Dende provided a place for Serenity to recover for the night, and Goten called Trunks to say that Bunny was on the lookout with him, practicing some new sparring moves to impress her grandfather.

With that out of the way, he put his phone away and walked out to where Selene was staring up at the moon. “Okay, now I’d like to know if you know anything about that chest wound. It’s connected somehow. I know it. It’s connected to her being the princess, right?”

Selene looked up at him and smiled. Goten was taken aback by how young she looked. She couldn’t have been much older than Bunny herself.

“Well, that’s because this isn’t the form Sere was meant to be born into,” Selene explained. “Now how to put this…?”

“Your friend is her father. Her real one,” Earth sighed. Goten turned to look behind him, where she was leaning against a pillar. A tail lazily waved from under her skirt, but he had no time to ask about it.

“Trunks’ wife and daughter were killed.”

“One of ours saved her soul. The Dark Kingdom knew she was the princess and wanted her soul. So, we pulled it out. The body was lost and we almost gave up hope, but the only other option was to put her back in her true body. That mark is the scar from where she drove a poisonous blade through her own heart,” Earth explained.

“Mr. Son, please understand,” Selene begged. “We had no other option in this! We were desperate.”

“Fine. One more question, though,” he insisted. “What accent is that?”

“American,” Selene explained. “I’m an American. My name is Kara.”

* * *

 

_"Where is it?" the man with white hair demanded, standing over Endymion's body. "I saw a fragment of the Ginzuishou enter his body!"_

_"Has it evaporated already?" Beryl asked. Endymion sat up, only to receive a blast from Beryl. "I have no use for you, then!" With that, his body began to melt away and_

"NO!" Bunny screamed, sitting up in the spare bed of her basement, where she had locked herself away after coming home. She breathed hard for a few moments before realizing it was all a dream. She stood up and walked over to a mirror on her wall, wiping her eyes.

"Even in my sleep, I can't stop crying for my failure… ew… my eyes are as red as a rabbit's… they look like puffy mushrooms," she said in a hoarse voice, as her hair began to grow.

* * *

 

Back at Goten’s home, Luna paced back and forth, going over the day’s events in her head. Everything had gone terribly wrong! How could this have happened? Now she remembered what she was supposed to have done.

She was Luna of Mau. She was advisor to the Queen, her position appointed by the Angel. When the kingdom fell, she and her companions were sent to Earth, while the court was to be reborn. Their friend woke first and was to protect Princess Selene from the Dark Kingdom, but had failed. Then Artemis was woken and discovered Sailor Venus, training her to be the leader.

Then it had been Luna’s turn. Her only clue was the knowledge of a letter. She didn’t know how she knew of the letter, but she knew of it. She searched for it, discovering it at Trunks’ home after following Bunny home one day. She had stolen it and a line in Lunarian had allowed her to let Bunny transform, but in doing so, it sealed up her memories of Bunny being the Princess. Now Luna understood that it was security, in case the letter had fallen to the wrong hands.

Her job had been to train Bunny as the mythical Sailor Moon until she could be made aware of the truth of her existence. But then Bunny awoke in the worst of circumstance.

"I'm a terrible guardian. I failed.”

"You're not a failure, Luna," Goten said, standing behind the cat with a sad look on his face. Luna just turned to look at him.

“If I had known that Tuxedo Kamen was Endymion,” she insisted as Goten lifted her up to pet her. “Where are the others?”

"They went home a while ago. Kara and Sailor Earth are helping Artemis look for the path to the Dark Kingdom,” he explained. Luna's ears drooped.

"How about Bunny?"

* * *

 

"Oh. Whoa. Hi there," Trunks said as he opened the door to see the girls and Goten standing outside. Ami's eyes went wide when she saw just who Bunny's father was.

"Is Bunny here?" Rei asked.

Trunks moved aside to let them in. "Yeah. She came home and just locked herself in the basement. She's still in there," he explained as they filed past.

Goten came in last and yelped as Trunks grabbed him and pinned him to the wall holding him up by the shirt. "YOU wouldn't happen to know WHY she's locked herself in there, _WOULD YOU_?" he asked through grit teeth.

An older man came in from the media room. “Trunks, put him down!”

“Why is Bunny acting like this? What happened!” Trunks demanded.

The girls were worried they were going to witness a fight, but Goten held his hands up in his defense, showing a small jewelry box.

“Not a clue,” he lied. “I brought her a present, hoping it’d cheer her up.”

Trunks dropped him and stepped back. “Damn it. Sorry, Gohan,” he said, looking to the older man.

“It’s okay. Just please don’t kill my little brother.” Gohan motioned for the girls to enter and they did. Luna hopped out of Ami’s arms and ran to the back door, slipping out and off. “You must be Bunny’s friends. I’m Son Gohan, her tutor. I can’t get her to open the door, so maybe you can.”

“It’s okay Son-san,” Ami said. “We’ll do our best.”

Goten went to knock on the door as Trunks and Gohan went back to the media room. He tapped on it a few times and it opened up to allow them in. Trunks hurried over, only to have the door shut in his face.

“Don’t worry about it,” Gohan assured. “She wants her friends. I’ve been a father longer than you, she’ll tell you when she’s ready.”

* * *

 

Bunny followed everyone down the stairs. Her hair wasn’t up in its Odango style, but was pulled back.

“What’s wrong with your hair?” Goten asked, earning him an elbow to the gut by Minako.

“Goten-san!” she hissed.

“What? It’s kind of unusual for it to be down! Unless she’s at some party, it’s always in her Odango style!”

As the two argued back and forth, Bunny reached up to pull her hair down, letting it spill everywhere. It hit the ground and piled there.

“I don’t get it!” Bunny whimpered. “It just started growing and growing, and I couldn’t let papa or Gohan see!”

She led them into the room by the stairs, which was set up to be a second bedroom. Rei looked around the entire basement. It had computers and video game consoles everywhere. She had all this and she still went to a public arcade?

Inside the room, Goten had rummaged around and managed to produce a hair brush and scissors. He passed them over to the girls and Minako began to put Bunny’s hair back up.

“Your hair was really long in your previous life. You’re probably reverting,” Minako reasoned as Makoto began to cut it back down to a normal length.

“So I’m becoming someone different?” she asked, feeling her heart tighten. A jewelry box was thrust into her field of vision by Goten. Taking it, she popped it open and looked inside. It was a pair of earrings, blood red gems set in silver and gold.

“I don’t know how I’m paying my bills this month, but I thought you might like this,” he started. “I caught your old tiara when it busted up, and had the remains set as earrings for you.”

Bunny smiled and went to put them in. “Thanks, Uncle Goten.”

Luna looked up at her. “Where is the Ginzuishou? Are you keeping it safe?”

Bunny nodded and crawled across the bed to grab a jewelry box. She pulled the crystal out and showed it to Luna.

“Yeah, but there’s been no change. It’s like a lump of glass.” She put it back in the box and returned that to her nightstand.

“Didn’t its core fall out and into Tuxedo Kamen?” Makoto asked. “Maybe that’s the key to this. Think we should ask Selene?”

Bunny’s eyes went wide as she heard that. “Tuxedo Kamen is in the Dark Kingdom, isn’t he? We have to go after him!” In a fit akin to madness, she got up and grabbed Goten by the shoulders. “If we don’t, his body will melt away and… and…!”

Goten reached up and slapped her across the face. Bunny’s eyes went wide and she doubled over in a coughing fit. The scar in her chest had opened back up and her shirt began to stain with pink.

“You HIT HER?” Rei shouted.

“Seemed appropriate enough to me,” he reasoned with a shrug. “Bunny, we’re gonna find him. We’ll bring him back, this isn’t your fault.”

“Princess, please stop crying!” Minako begged. “Cheer up, for us?”

Bunny straightened up and wiped her eyes.

_‘With Kara-neechan dead, I’m all that’s left. I’m the only heir to the Moon Kingdom. I have to get it together.’_

“So, if we wanna find out about the Dark Kingdom, and the secret of this crystal, what do we do?” Goten looked around as he spoke.

Luna cleared her throat. “Let’s go to the Moon.”

Everyone looked at her.

“Let’s go to the place where the kingdom was, all of us. The princesses, the Guardians, even Goten. Let’s go to learn of our past live, of the Ginzuishou and of the future.”

“To the Moon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 pages.
> 
> This is where other characters finally come in to play. You know, the prologue was originally completely different. I actually wrote the one here while working on the final arc in late 2012, early 2013.
> 
> It took me so long to work on this story because I lost Act 8. The file was gone, I was almost done, and I just couldn't anymore. Well, that forced hiatus made me rethink the entire direction the story was going in, and it became what it is now. So, there was no place for these original characters before this chapter.
> 
> Also, Bunny refers to Kara as 'Kara-neechan' throughout the rest of the story. In another timeline, someone else refers to her as 'Kara-neesan'.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to rewrite this story. One, for clarity, because I began this back in 2003, when I was still in Highschool, and finished it in 2013, so the writing wasn't the best. And two, with the creation of Dragon Ball Super, I wanted to add it in. So, while this is ultimately the same story on FanFiction.net, it is being rewritten and uploaded. The good news is, you guys can read ahead, and it won't take me 10 years to finish it up here!
> 
> I prefer constructive critisicm on my works, please, if you so choose to leave feedback.
> 
> This story has multiple parts, all of which need to be written or rewritten to be put on here. Please enjoy the first part, though it's far from the first in a chronological sense!


End file.
